HTTYD Fanpicks
by Toothlove
Summary: So, since I started writing, I have been getting a few requests for stories that I liked, so I'm making this as a way to write the stories that you, my fans have been requesting, and hopefully make your story a reality. I hope you guys like it, If you have a request for a story, leave a review. (Rules at bottom of first story).
1. Night Fury Hypnosis

**This first story comes from zero fullbuster who said to me in a review**

"**Can you write a Toothless/Cloudjumper story with hypnosis rated m please?"**

**I'm actually excited about this one because I've never thought of doing hypnosis until now. Zero, if you are reading this, I hope you like it because this one is for you.**

**BTW, for context, Toothless and Cloudjumper are dating in this story. I don't know if that's what you were thinking, zero, but it's just what I think makes the most sense.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Night Fury Hypnosis**

Lately, Cloudjumper has been studying up on and learning hypnosis and he's actually become quite good at it, so one evening his boyfriend, Toothless, asks him if he could hypnotize Toothless for the evening and allow him to do whatever he wanted.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Cloudjumper asks to Toothless.

"Absolutely." Toothless replies with a smile, "You know I'm submissive so I'm sure that this will enjoy having my mind totally controlled."

"You're sure. Because once I begin, you won't be able to control yourself until I decide to snap you out of it."

Toothless nods, "I'm sure. Just do it already. I know you would never do anything that would hurt me, so I have full confidence that I will feel good by the end of it."

Cloudjumper smiles. "Alright. Before I begin I just wanted you to know that I love you, and that I promise nothing bad will happen to you."

Toothless nuzzles his head against the larger dragons', "I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Ok." Cloudjumper then holds up a metal plate attached to a chain and moves it back and forth in front of the Night Fury, who follows it with his eyes. "You feel your eye lids getting heavier, as if they are being weighed down by rocks. When I count to three, you will close your eyes and fall into slumber, you will only respond to what I tell you after your name is called. One. Two. Three."

Right then, Toothless closes his emerald eyes completely shut.

"Toothless, if you can hear me, raise your tail." Toothless then raises his tail over his head. "Good, now Toothless, I want you to open your eyes now, I want to see those gorgeous emeralds." Toothless then opens his eyes halfway. His pupils have gone to slits and he looks like he hasn't slept in a month.

"_Now, let's see if I can have some fun with this." _Cloudjumper thinks to himself.

"Toothless, I want you to lay on your side and put yourself in a sexy pose."

Toothless then lays on his side, puts one paw on his chin and one on his hip, his hind legs were spread apart. "I like what I see. Alright, Toothless you now feel yourself getting aroused, as if your whole body is sent to a new world of pleasure. When I count to three your penis will come out and go to its full erection. One. Two. Three."

Just like that, Toothless makes a face like he is in Val-halla, and sure enough, his cock starts sliding out of his sheath, not stopping until it is fully out and hard. Cloudjumper gives it a few strokes with his wing. _"No sense why he can't have some fun from this. It's a shame he's such a sub, kind of makes this beautiful cock go to waste. I wonder…" _

He moves his wing away and says, "Toothless, look down at your cock, gaze at how gorgeous it is." Toothless looks down at his hard member like he hasn't eaten in a week and his cock was the first source of food he has seen.

"Looks good, doesn't it. Toothless, why don't you get a taste of it?" Toothless leans his head down until his head is inches away from the tip of his member. He sticks his long tongue out and give the head a few licks, making him shudder in pleasure.

"That's hot, but I think we need a little more. Toothless, you will now slip that beautiful cock into your mouth and suck on it with all of your might, don't stop until you are shooting cum down your throat."

Toothless stops licking and leans his head closer, allowing the tip and the first few inches to slide into his waiting mouth. He then starts bobbing his head up and down in a steady rhythm. Cloudjumper, enjoying the view, then looks down and sees his tail-hole has been staring at him the whole time, almost begging for something to get inside of it.

Cloudjumper moves so he is in front of Toothless' ass and points his larger cock to the entrance. "Don't mind me, just keep doing what you're doing." He says as he pushes the first half of his foot and a half long cock into the Night Fury's ass. His ass has been fucked so many times by that point that he really doesn't need any kind of lube for Cloudjumper to get inside. Toothless stops his sucking for a second to adjust to the feeling of the larger dragon's cock inside of him before quickly going back to his own.

Cloudjumper proceeds to fuck Toothless at an increasing pace, each thrust pushing the smaller dragon's cock deeper into his own mouth until eventually he was taking his whole cock in his mouth and Cloudjumper's whole cock up his ass.

Cloudjumper says through grunts, "Toothless, you can now go faster. Remember, don't stop until you cum." With that, Toothless starts face-fucking himself with every ounce of strength his hypnotized mind allows.

Both dragons are now in a sea of ecstasy, one from fucking the other's brains out, the other because his mind doesn't even know what he's doing, and pretty soon both dragons hit their climaxes together, Cloudjumper painting Toothless' insides and Toothless forcing it down his throat. Not all of it can fit in his stomach so his cock is forced out of his mouth, letting the rest of the cum spill onto his chest.

Once their orgasms have died down, Cloudjumper pulls out of Toothless, walks over and lays his head next to the still dazed Night Fury. He then says between pants, "Ok, Toothless. You are now about to fall asleep, you will stay asleep until the sun comes up, at that point the hypnosis will have worn off and you will be back to your normal self. Goodnight, Toothless."

Toothless closes his eyes while Cloudjumper was talking and Cloudjumper, after assuring Toothless was asleep, shuts his eyes and quickly falls asleep as well.

* * *

(The next morning)

Toothless wakes up once the light hits his face. His ass is sore, his body feels numb, and his mind is trying to remember what happened last night. He looks over to Cloudjumper and sees him lying on the floor next to him. He then remembers Cloudjumper beginning to hypnotize him and then everything just went black.

Toothless nudges Cloudjumper, causing him to wake up. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hey, love. How was it being hypnotized?"

Toothless tries to think back to what he felt for a minute, "It was strange, I could feel my body moving but my mind had no control over what I was doing. My sore ass tells me that you had some fun as well."

Cloudjumper chuckles and says, "Yep. I'll have to tell you about it later."

"Also, we are definitely doing that again. I love you, Cloudjumper."

"I love you too, Toothless." They nuzzle their heads.

* * *

**And there we have it. I hope you all enjoyed it, zero I hope you especially enjoyed it.**

**So, yes, if you have an idea for a story, please either leave a review or you can even PM me. Below are a few rules that you must read before saying anything.**

* * *

**Rules: -It has to be HTTYD related, no crossovers**

**-Things I will not write: vore, rape, chastity, feces/watersports, blood/gore, violence, gender bender (all characters genders must stay the same), tentacles, F/F (I am a gay man so I don't feel comfortable writing that. I can do M/F though.)**

**-I can do transformations but only if it makes sense, like if it's about Toothless turning into a tentacle monster, then no, but if it's Hiccup turning into a dragon, then yes.**

**-The stories can be any rating you choose and I am open to any ships that you can think of.**

**That's about it. Leave me your story and I'll see what I can do.**


	2. Mating Habits: Light Fury

**This comes from OnyxPhantom in a PM through my story, Dragon Mating Habits, who says to me.**

**"Do you think it would be a good idea if you did a chapter where it was Toothless and the Lightfury? Where they do it right in front of Hiccup to give him a nice show. Or maybe let him have a go once Toothless is done?"**

**I like it, I hadn't even thought about including the Light Fury into the story until now, but this could be the perfect opportunity.**

**So here's the setup, this takes place during Mating Habits when Toothless and Hiccup are flying back home from one of their observations.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Mating Habits: Light Fury**

Toothless and I were flying back one night from one of our dragon mating observations, when we pass by an island and Toothless seems to detect something on the island and is starting to get drawn to it.

"Toothless? What is it, bud? What's on that island?"

Toothless then makes a sharp turn and we head straight for the island. Once we land, he almost pushes me off of him before running off.

After scrambling to find my feet, I tried to follow him as best as I could, calling after him along the way. "Toothless, where are you going?" He wouldn't say anything but then, after a few minutes of running he stops all of a sudden. I catch up to him and try looking where he's looking to see why he stopped when suddenly I can see some kind of white glow shining in a cave nearby.

I told Toothless to stay low as we walk over to see what it is, and what we saw was truly awe inspiring. There we saw a dragon that looked just like Toothless but it was white and gave off a beautiful glow. Upon further inspection, I could tell that it was a female. She seemed to be sleeping in the cave.

"Toothless." I whispered to him, "You're not the only one." We exchange glances before looking right back to her. I knew I had to call her something, she wasn't exactly a Night Fury but more of a Day Fury, no a Bright Fury, no a…Light Fury. That's it, that's what she was, a Light Fury.

I whisper to Toothless, "You should go introduce yourself, bud. I'd go with you but I don't know how comfortable she is around humans." So Toothless steps out of the bushes we were behind and slowly walks over to that Light Fury.

She seems to hear something coming so she jerks her head up almost like she's about to defend herself, but then she sees Toothless and immediately her guard is put down. She stands up and walks over to him. I couldn't tell exactly what they were saying but I'm sure they were saying hi in some form. They start having a sort of dragon conversation which I couldn't even begin to follow, but then, out of nowhere, the Light Fury turns to her side and lifts her hind leg for Toothless.

Toothless leans his head in to give her a sniff before extending his tongue and licking her vagina. _"Well, that was quick._" I thought to myself. "_Maybe this is my chance to really see how Furies mate._"

I then notice that Toothless is hard and ready to go, so he gets behind the Light Fury, no wait she needs a name. "_Nightless? No, that doesn't work, um…_" I then notice the way her scales shine almost like the full moon, and then it hit me. "_Luna. That's brilliant. Luna!_" Ok, name out of the way, Toothless gets on his hind legs behind Luna and within a matter of seconds manages to slip half of his foot long cock inside of her vagina.

I guess when they say Night Furies are known for speed, this is what they mean. Just the fact that they can meet and fuck within minutes is all the more fascinating to me.

Toothless starts thrusting himself deep inside Luna with all of his might. Both Furies, Night and Light alike, look like they've entered a world of pleasure. The whole thing was so hot that I didn't even notice that my hand had taken my own cock out and had started stroking it.

Toothless then lets out a roar and plunges his whole length inside of Luna and starts shooting his seed inside of her. Once done he leans his head down and seems to whisper something to Luna. Luna's ears perk up and she looks directly at me making my heart skip a beat.

At first I thought she was mad that I was watching but she actually seems ok with it. She then says something to Toothless and he pulls out. Luna then walks over to me, turns around and presents her ass and vagina for me to see, as if she was asking if I would like to join.

This was so unexpected. I had never in my wildest imagination thought I could ever have sex with a dragon, but the thought of it turns me on even more. So I walk out of the bushes and position my rock hard cock so that it was lined up with her vagina. Given the fact that I was much smaller, I'm sure I wouldn't have trouble slipping in, besides I had Toothless' sperm to lube me up.

Sure enough, with just one thrust I managed to get my cock all the way inside of her. My cock was now coated in Night Fury semen but I was in too much excitement to care. I start to thrust away, giving her everything I have. It was interesting, despite the size difference, she actually seems to be really feeling it and is clamping her vagina down on my cock.

Meanwhile Toothless was just standing there seeing his rider and his new girlfriend go like we've known each other for years. I could tell that he was enjoying himself, seeing as his tail was wrapped around his now softened cock.

It only took a few minutes before I gave her a final thrust and shot my seed inside of her. There wasn't nearly as much as Toothless produced, but it was enough to fill her up wherever Toothless didn't.

Once Luna and I have calmed down, I pull out of her and wipe myself off of my shirt. I then say "Well, this is great. Toothless, now you don't have to be lonely anymore." Toothless looks to me then looks to Luna and then back to me. He says something to Luna, Luna nods and then she flies away. I was shocked, I thought Toothless would've wanted to stay with her.

"Toothless, what are you doing? Don't you want to be with her?" Toothless purrs and walks over to me and nuzzles me for a bit. It took me a second to realize what he is saying. "Toothless, are you telling me that you'd choose being with me than being with her?" Toothless nods. "Toothless, I don't know what to say. I-I'm grateful that you've chosen me but, are you sure this is what you want?" He nods again. I smile. "Ok, Toothless. If that's what you want. C'mon, we should get home before the suns up."

With that, I hop on Toothless and we make our way back home.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed that story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**Onyx, thank you for suggesting this story, I hope you especially enjoyed reading it.**

**Please leave any suggestions for stories in the reviews and I will see what I would like to do next.**


	3. The Zippleback Experience

**Here we go with story #3**

**Dragonholic says to me: Can we have an alpha Toothless moment when he takes Nubless (Light Fury) as his mate in some sort of bondage way.**

**While I'm not saying I don't like that idea, it's just that bondage is something that I forgot to add to the "Will not write" I appreciate the suggestion, but I'm just not comfortable with writing that.**

**Wodenfang says: What about a transformation story where Hiccup is a dragon (how original) but he's a Zippleback and the two heads are like two different personalities. Also the story is a toothcup.**

**I love that idea, I think that is what I will go with for this story.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The Zippleback Experience

Hiccup lays in his bed asleep one morning but finds that while his head is on his pillow, his body seems like it isn't. He opens his eyes to see what's going on, looks down and sees that he has a long amber neck and what appears to be the body of a dragon. He then looks to his right and sees that there is another neck sticking out of his side. His sight travels up the neck and finds another head that is staring right at him smiling.

"Hey there, sleepy head."

"AAAAAAAAH" Hiccup screams. The noise causing Toothless to wake up, look over and see an amber colored Zippleback with brown spots. He immediately gets defensive about it.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HICCUP?" Toothless yells.

Hiccup looks to his dragon and says, "Toothless, I'm Hiccup. Or at least I think I am."

Toothless calms down a bit and looks to the head, his voice was unmistakable. "Hiccup? What happened to you? Why are you suddenly a dragon? Who is this guy?" He motions to the other head.

"I'm Twitch, Hiccup's other head, and I have to say I'm liking the beefcakes I'm seeing here."

Hiccup pauses. "Ok, hi Twitch. Um, quick question, how did I become a Zippleback and why are you here?"

"Oh, well that's easy. I know you've been playing with that fire sword of yours, I've been looking to play with a sword myself, anyway you remember how that canister of Zippleback gas leaked out?" Hiccup nods. "Yeah, well you breathed in quite a bit of the gas and it fused with your DNA causing you to turn into a dragon."

"I see. Toothless?"

"I had no idea that something like this could happen either."

Twitch chuckles and says, "Well, I say we take this opportunity to learn more about each other in a fun way, if you catch my drift."

*Blank stare from Hiccup* "I'm not sure I follow."

"Well, I guess I'll have to show you." Suddenly Twitch leans his head down and starts licking at the slit that hides his and Hiccup's genitals.

"Whoa, Twitch. What are you doing?" Hiccup asks, blushing all across his face.

Twitch pauses his licking and says, "Exploring our new body."

"Ok, but I thought you meant like figuring out flying or how our fire works."

"Trust me, when I'm done there will be sparks flying." Twitch says as he goes back to licking.

Hiccup didn't want to say it but those licks did feel pretty good, so good that he could feel his arousal building up. He looks down and sees not one but two penis tips starting to poke out of their slit. Hiccup looks to Toothless and says, "Little help here?"

Toothless smiles. "Gladly." He stands up and walks over to where Twitch is licking. Both cocks are now hard and Twitch starts sucking on his own while Toothless takes Hiccup's.

"That's not what I meant at all!" Hiccup said. Toothless smirks and joins Twitch in making the once human feel good. As one dragon's head goes down, the other comes back up, making Hiccup moan.

"Toothless, Twitch, this feels…sooo good. I-I think I'm about to…" Before Hiccup can finish his sentence the other two dragons stop what they were doing and pull the cocks out of their mouths. "Hey, what gives?"

"We just didn't want this to end too soon." Toothless says.

"That's right." Twitch adds, "The fun has only begun. Toothless, would you mind turning around?"

Toothless' smile couldn't be wider, "With pleasure." he says.

Toothless turns around and lays his front half down, moving his tail out of the way and exposing his pucker for the world to see.

Twitch looks to Hiccup and says, "Well?"

Hiccup couldn't keep his eyes off of Toothless' ass but says, "Well, what?"

Twitch chuckles, "How can you still not know what's going on? There's a hot ass in front of you, so what do you think you should do about it?" Hiccup just stares, still not knowing what to do. Twitch sighs and says, "Guess I gotta do all the hard work around here." Twitch then leans his head in and runs his tongue around and a little bit inside of the waiting hole, making Toothless moan.

"C'mon Hiccup. Join the party. It's not like you've never seen this ass before."

Hiccup gulps before realizing what he needs to do and leans his own head in, Twitch moves his head out of the way while Hiccup starts using his own tongue on the tail-hole.

"That's more like it." Twitch says with a smile.

"Couldn't agree more." Toothless says. "Buuuuuuuut, there is still something I would rather have in there."

Twitch's eyes widen "Well then, we'll have to fix that, right Hiccup."

Hiccup stops his licking and looks up to Twitch, "Huh what? OH right."

Hiccup and Twitch then roll over to their feet and proceed to mount Toothless. Toothless looks back to them and says, "Now don't be afraid to use both of those beautiful cocks."

Twitch smirks, "Toothless, just leave everything to us. You ready Hiccup?"

"Y-yeah I'm ready."

"Ok then. On the count of three. One, two three." And with a shove they manage to slip both tips of their conjoined cocks into Toothless' asshole. Toothless, having never had two cocks in him at one time, felt a jolt of pain at first but the pain quickly subsided to pure pleasure.

"Holy shit." Toothless says. "I've been fucked before, but this is a whole new level."

"It's about to get better!" Twitch says in a sing-song voice. Hiccup and Twitch then start moving their hips back and forth, making their cocks slide further into the Night Fury's ass. All three dragons were in pure bliss, each one moaning louder and louder as they went on. Twitch then wraps his tail around Toothless' cock and starts stroking, making sending Toothless over the edge in minutes.

Soon all three dragons reach their climaxes and start spraying their cum everywhere, Toothless' hits the floor while Hiccup and Twitch's go straight into Toothless' ass. Once finished, Hiccup and Twitch pull out and flop over to their backs, but their long necks causing their heads to hit the wall behind them, which they didn't mind so much.

Toothless walks over and lays down where the two heads met and says to them, "I love you both. So much."

"We love you too, Toothless." They say simultaneously before they all quickly go back to sleep. But before drifting off Hiccup thinks to himself_ "I think I can get used to this."_

* * *

**Dam, that was so fun to write. I hope you all enjoyed it, if you did hit that favorite button.**

**Wodenfang, if you're reading, thank you for suggesting this story and for supporting me with my work.**

**If you have any other suggestions for stories, make sure to leave a review.**


	4. Sexy Hypnosis Party

**Sexy Hypnosis Party**

* * *

Toothless recently discovered that he has a special hypnosis ability, and his friends and family want to see if it's true, so one evening he has his wife Luna, his uncles Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher (I say that they're uncles because they do belong to Hiccup's parents.) and his friends Stormfly and Hookfang over so he can show them.

"Alright, Toothless." Hookfang says with a bored tone, "Even though I know this is baloney, let's just get it over with so I can go home."

"It does work, I promise." Toothless says.

"But how do you even know?" Skullcrusher asks, "Have you tried this on other dragons?"

"Yes, I tried it on Barf and Belch the other day and got them to kiss each other."

"Wait, you made them do that?" Hookfang says. "I thought they were finally giving into their feelings for each other."

"Look, even if this doesn't work, It's still nice for all of us to get together." Luna says.

"I agree." Stormfly says, "Now, c'mon Toothless. I really want to see if this works."

"Yeah, Toothless." Cloudjumper adds, "Show us already."

"Ok ok. I'll get right to it then. Now, I need everyone to gather in front of me."

All the dragons huddle up in front of Toothless. He asks to Luna, "Babe, you sure you want to do this?"

Luna smiles, "I'm sure. I think it will be fun."

"Alright, here I go. I need you all to look into my eyes." All dragons lean in, focusing on Toothless' eyes. He closes his eyes, concentrates for a second, and then opens them up. His eyes then give off a slight glow.

The glow seeps into the other dragons minds and all at once their faces drop like they haven't slept in a week.

He looks around to the dragons and says, "Gaze into my eyes. Feel your minds drift away with each passing second. You are now under my command, you will only move when I say your name and tell you to do something."

All dragons minds are now blank. Toothless is now in full control over what they do.

"Ok, let's see how far I can take this. Stormfly, I want you to give Hookfang a kiss on the cheek."

Stormfly looks to Hookfang, walks to him and gives his cheek a peck with her lips.

"Perfect, now Skullcrusher, I want you to do the same to Cloudjumper but on the lips."

Skullcrusher turns around, Cloudjumper leans his head down and they both give a long kiss on each other's lips.

"Excelent. Now, Hookfang, Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, I want you to touch each other's genital slits until you are all erect. Luna and Stormfly, you will use your tails to get each other ready."

The guys then put paws on each other's sheaths, coaxing their cocks out, while the girls push the tips of their tails into each other's vaginas, making them both moan.

"Oh this is going to be a fun night, alright everyone look back to me." The dragons stop what they're doing and turn back to face Toothless, "You are now feeling a deep affection towards the dragons you just touched. You want to take that feeling to the next level. Hoofang, you are feeling submissive tonight, so you are going to get on all fours while Cloudjumper takes you from behind and Skullcrusher goes into your mouth. 'That will teach that son of a bitch a thing or two.' Luna, Stormfly, you two are going to come here and show my cock the love it deserves. You will do all this, now"

With that, Hookfang drops to his wings and knees, Cloudjumper goes behind him and begins to push his two foot long cock into the entrance of Hookfang's ass, Skullcrusher then goes to the front and shoves his own cock into Hookfang's mouth who takes it like a pro. Luna and Stormfly walk over to Toothless and start running their tongues along his cock.

The feeling of two tongues on his cock, plus the sexy gay spit roast in front of him made Toothless' cock start to drizzle with pre-cum. He could probably just keep going like this but he wanted to kick things up a notch.

"Ok, you two stop." Luna and Stormfly pause their licking. "Alright, It's time to get to the main event of the evening. Stormfly, I will start with you. You will now turn your ass around and present yourself to me."

So Stormfly turns around and her vagina is now pressing up against Toothless' cock. He positions himself and manages to slide half of his foot long cock right inside of the Nadder and starts pumping her. He looks over to his wife and says, "Well, no sense in leaving you out. Skullcrusher, why don't you take her mouth for a spin, give her something to do while she waits for me."

Skullcrusher then stops face fucking Hookfang and walks over to Luna where he rests his paws on her shoulders and slips his 10 incher into her waiting mouth. Luna takes the cock to the hilt with ease. Toothless thanks the many times she's sucked him for that one.

All dragons were now off to fuck whatever hole they were in. Cloudjumper managed to fit his whole two foot cock into Hookfang's ass, giving him a noticeable bulge in his stomach. Skullcrusher continued to slam his cock down Luna's throat and Toothless continued to pump away at Stormfly's pussy.

Toothless decided that, as fun as this was, it's time to change it up a notch. "Alright, everyone stop for a second." And everyone stops to look at the Night Fury. He slips out of Stormfly and says, "Ok, let's change things up. Hookfang, I think you've taken enough of Cloudjumper so why don't you let Skullcrusher take your ass for a spin. Cloudjumper, you can come over and give that cock to Stormfly and Luna, my darling, that just leaves you and me. You will not begin until I tell you to. You will all take to your new positions, now."

And so, all dragons do as they were told, still as mindless as earlier. Cloudjumper walks away from Hookfang and gets behind Stormfly while Skullcrusher takes his place behind Hookfang and Toothless steps behind Luna and positions himself. Once satisfied with what he sees, Toothless says, "Ok, go." And right then Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper and Toothless start sliding their cocks in and out of Hookfang, Stormfly and Luna respectively.

The ladies and Hookfang couldn't help but moan out from the large cocks that were inside of them, and the guys' cocks started leaking pre-cum like a fountain. Each of the hypnotized dragon's faces were filled with a mix of mindlessness and pleasure. Toothless knew in the back of his mind that the only reason any of them is doing this is because he is controlling them to do so, but he's ok with it.

Pretty soon, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper looked like they were going to cum soon, but Toothless didn't want things to end just yet. "Skullcrusher, Cloudjumper, stop." The males did as they were told. "Now, I have one last thing. Cloudjumper, I think Luna would like to feel that two footer inside of her, Skullcrusher you can take over Stormfly, and Hookfang, you just stay right where you are."

They all get off and Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper then take over fucking Luna and Stormfly, respectively, while Toothless takes his position behind Hookfang.

"Alright Hookfang, this is for being such a bastard to me over the years." And without warning he shoves his entire cock up Hookfang's ass, making him yip with pain. "Man, even after taking Cloudjumper you are still so tight, and he's twice my size." Toothless knew that if Hookfang was awake he would make some sort of snide comment right about now, but this hypnotized Hookfang was a lot better. "Oh, by the way, no one stops until everyone cums."

And with that, the pounding continues. Luna's stomach bulged out from Cloudjumper's size, Skullcrusher slammed into Stormfly like he was trying to ram his horn into a sea stack, and Toothless was mostly giving Hookfang the payback he deserves.

All dragons seemed to be in ecstasy, but only one actually knew what was truly going on. The guys were already close with the second pairings so it only took a few more minutes before they roared and started dumping their loads into the dragons they were on top of.

Skullcrusher filled Stormfly so much that her pussy was leaking cum by the second, Cloudjumper pumped so much into Luna that she looked like she was having quadruplets, and Toothless filled up Hookfang as if he was a water balloon, the feeling of the cum inside of him making him spill cum onto the ground.

Once all dragons have settled down from their orgasms, Toothless finally says, "Ok, You are all now going to separate, and move so that I can see all of you." Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher pull out of the ladies while Toothless pulls out of Hookfang and they all huddle up near the den's entrance. Once all together and looking at Toothless he says, "You will all now fall asleep, you will sleep for 6 hours exactly. One you wake up, you will have no memory of what you did tonight."

The dragons lay down right where they were standing, curled up and quickly fell asleep. Toothless' eyes finally stopped glowing, they had been the whole time, as he felt he no longer had the need to control any more minds for the night. Once satisfied with what he did he laughs to himself and says, "Man, it is going to be fun telling them what they did."

* * *

**Ok, this might not be my best work but it was also a bit of a challenge for me to write. IDK for some reason the words just didn't come to me as quickly as they usually do.**

**I hope you at least enjoyed reading this, zero especially, thank you.**

**So, I wanted to say something real quick, I've noticed that the suggestions for stories are kind of similar, like they all are pretty much about a dragon having sex with another dragon.**

**What I would like is to see you guys get a little more creative with your suggestions, try something that maybe no one else has thought of before. I am open to about any suggestion except for the ones on the Will Not Write list (see bottom of first story).**

**I can't wait to see what you guys come up with, and I hope to hear from you soon. Thank you all for reading, and take care.**


	5. Fury Forms

**Ok, this might be one of the most interesting stories I've written yet. It's an idea that came from Wodenfang that was so unique that I had to make a story out of it, Woden thank you so much for your suggestion. It's actually an idea that's so unique that I'm not even going to tell you what it is in the description, you'll just have to read it to find out.**

**Also a quick note, this is one of the longest stories I've written so far, so be prepared for a lot of reading.**

**Fury Forms**

* * *

It's dragon mating season on Dragon's Edge, and the smell of musk and sex is so high you can cut it with a butter knife. This is an especially tough time of year for Toothless, being the only Night Fury that lives on Dragon's Edge.

One evening, his dragon best friend, Stormfly, was also in the mood to mate and has had a tough time finding a mate since moving to Dragon's Edge, so she suggests that they actually experiment with each other, just for a night, just to help take the edge off. Toothless was actually pretty excited about this, he had never mated with another dragon and he knew that Stormfly was just trying to help him feel less lonely.

So that evening, after their humans had gone to sleep, Toothless and Stormfly sneak out of their huts to meet up in the forest. Once they meet, Toothless says, "Alright, you ready for this?"

"Definitely. To tell you the truth I've actually had some feelings for you for some time now, so I was thrilled that you said yes."

Toothless's eyes wide, "Really? That's actually a relief to hear because I've had some feelings for you as well."

"You have? Wow, then that should make things easier."

They then rub their heads against each other and Toothless gives Stormfly a lick on the nose.

"Well then," Stormfly says after their head rubbing, "I'm all yours, big guy. Why don't you show me what you've been feeling?"

Stormfly then turns around and presents her vagina to Toothless who licks his lips in anticipation.

"Sure looks good. Mind if I have a taste?" Stormfly nods and he then starts to lick her pussy. He worked his tongue in and out and all around her lips, making her moan and shudder in pleasure.

"Oh, Toothless." She says as the feeling of his tongue drove her to a quick orgasm, spraying vaginal fluid right onto Toothless' tongue and into his mouth.

Suddenly, Toothless starts to feel strange in his wings, head and tail but didn't think much of it until he started to hear cracking and popping. It wasn't painful, just different, but he couldn't put his tongue on it. He stops licking to see if he can figure out what's wrong, Stormfly notices this and looks back to see what's going on.

"Toothess? Why did you sto-ahh." She jumps back at the sight of the different looking dragon in front of her.

"Stormfly, what's wrong?"

"W-who the hell are you? Where's Toothless?"

"Stormfly, what are you talking about? I'm right in front of-"He stops talking when he catches a glimpse of his tail, he then darts over to a nearby river, looks to it and is surprised at what he's seeing. He saw himself, but a different himself, he had a crown of spikes where his head nubs were, his tail, instead of fins, had spines running down it and his wings, while the same size, were shaped more rough and rugged, like a Nadder.

Stormfly cautiously walks up to him, "Toothless? Is that you?"

He looks to her and says, "Yeah, it's me, but it looks like I've changed somehow. I mean, I feel the same, I just look different. I look spikier, sharper, almost like…"

"Like a Nadder." Stormfly says.

"Exactly, like a Nadder. Wait, how are you so calm about this?"

"I don't know myself. Maybe, now that you look part Nadder you seem even sexier than before."

Toothless pauses, "Really?"

"Yeah." She then turns back around. "C'mon, let's see what this new you can do."

He smiles and walks back over to his friend, mounts her and starts to slide his hard cock inside her waiting pussy. Soon after entering, Stormfly notices something amazing, "Whoa, Toothless. I didn't know you had barbs down there."

"Huh?" He looks down and sees that his cock is now covered in barbs from tip to base. "Whoa, I didn't even know I had these. Maybe that's another part of me that changed. What do you think?"

"I'm thinking that I'm hearing too much talking and not enough fucking."

"Right." And he shoves his whole barbed cock all the way in and out of Stormfly's pussy. The barbs adding a whole new level of pleasure for both dragons, causing them both to moan. For Stormfly, it was like having all pleasure points inside her pussy poked and touched all at once, for Toothless it was like his cock was feeling things that he didn't know it could feel.

The added pleasure made them both only last a few minutes before Toothless starts shooting his cum inside Stormfly's pussy. Once finished, Toothless hops off of Stormfly and says, "Well, that was fun, but we still don't know if this," He gestures to his half Night Fury/half Deadly Nadder form, "Is reversible or not."

Stormfly looks back and says, "You're right. We can't let Hiccup see you like this, he won't know what to think." She thinks for a second. "You know what, I'm going to go get Meatlug. She's been hanging around with Fishelgs so long, maybe she heard something that could help."

"Good idea. I can't go back because I don't want anyone seeing me like this, at least not until I can get some idea of what's happening. You go wake up Meatlug and have her come here."

Stormfly nods and then flies off back to Dragon's Edge. Toothless waits back at that spot, slightly worried that he might never look normal again. 10 minutes later, he sees Stormfly flying back with Meatlug in tow. Meatlug seems a bit surprised at what she sees, but decides to hold her questions until she lands.

"Toothless, I can't believe this." Meatlug says.

"I know, I have no idea why this is happening either."

"No, I mean I can't believe that the legends are true." She says with a huge smile.

Toothless and Stormfly exchange confused glances until turning back to the Gronckle where Toothless asks, "What legends?"

"The Night Fury absorption legends. Listen, Fishlegs and I read in a book that one of the reasons Night Furies were viewed as so dangerous is because they have a hidden ability that allows them to transform into and use the abilities of other dragons. I had no idea that it was true until now."

The other two dragons stare with wide eyes. Stormfly breaks the silence by saying, "So, you do know something about this."

"Yes. Now, I just need to figure out how the transformations work. Toothless can you think of anything that might have happened that could've triggered it?"

Toothless and Stormfly, again, exchange glances but this time it has a more embarrassing tone to it. "Well, Stormfly and I were…messing around a little and I got a taste of her…you know and soon after I was turned into a Night…Nadder I guess you could call it."

Meatlug couldn't look happier, "That's it, you get the transformations by allowing sexual fluid to get inside of you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Stormfly asks.

"Well, I think there's only one way to answer that." Meatlug then lays on her back, leans forward and uses her front paws to stretch her pussy out a bit for Toothless. "Toothless, I want you to lick me."

Toothless' mouth nearly hit the ground. "WHAT?"

"Just hear me out, you want to see how your transformations are activated, you said that you transformed into a Nadder after you swallowed Stormfly's cum, if I'm right, when you swallow my cum it should also give you a Gronckle form."

Toothless looks to Stormfly to see what she thinks. She says, "Meatlug might be right. This could at least give us an idea of what causes this."

Toothless then realizes that he likely isn't going to get away from them unless he licks Meatlug, so he sighs and says, "Ok, fine. Let's get this over with."

Toothless steps up to Meatlug who stopped fingering herself and leaned back, anxious for the licking to begin. Toothless leans his head towards Meatlug's entrance, slowly sticks his tongue out and starts to lick around and inside her pussy at a fast pace.

Meatlug's eyes roll back into her head. "Oh, Toothless. I didn't know you wanted to do this so badly."

Toothless stops licking to say, "It's not that I want to do this, it's just that I want to get this done soon." And then goes back to thrusting his forked tongue in and out of Meatlug's wide vagina.

After a minute of constant licking, Meatlug thrusts her hips forward and sprays her cum inside of Toothless' mouth, who swallows it as soon as it enters her mouth. The taste was similar to Stormfly, only a little earthier.

Toothless gets off of Meatlug and soon feels that same strange feeling. He ran to the river and saw the crown of spikes on his head slipping back into himself and bumps were forming on his head and down his body. His tail lost its spines and instead it became shorter but much wider and started to grow blunt points at the end, almost like a club. The barbs on is cock smoothed out into bumps. Finally his wings became a bit shorter and felt a bit weaker. As an added bonus, his stomach inflated as well, growing to twice its normal size. He looks back at himself and sees that he really does look like a Night Fury/Gronckle hybrid.

Meatlug, having witnessed this, was jumping for joy at the discovery. "Toothless, I was right. You get the transformations by swallowing other dragon's sexual fluids."

"Yeah, but is there a way I can change back? Like say I wanted to become a Nadder again."

Suddenly, the strange feeling retuned as the transformation he just went through reversed, making him the Night Nadder he was a few seconds ago.

"Oh, my Thor." Stormfly says.

Toothless thinks about what just happened and decided to test his newest theory. "Gronckle." He said and he was back to his Night Gronckle form. "Night Fury." And just like that he was back to his normal Night Fury self.

"Astounding!" Meatlug says, "So you can change forms at will. This is beyond amazing. Toothless, how do you feel?"

"I feel a little strange, but at the same time I'm happy that I have these forms now. I think they could be useful in battle."

The dragons wanted to talk more but they noticed the sun was starting to come up, so they rush back to Dragon's Edge and manage to get back before either of their humans even noticed they were gone.

* * *

(Time Skip to a few days later)

Toothless was starting to get used to his new forms. He decided not to tell Hiccup about it, however, as he himself still needs to figure out some things about the transformations.

One day, he gets an idea, one that could lead to him showing a certain bastard what's what. He crouches behind some bushes and sees Hookfang walking by, completely unaware that Toothless is there.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." Toothless thinks to himself. He then quietly says to himself, "Gronckle," and is soon turned into his Night Gronckle form. He then jumps out of the bushes and shoves Hookfang to the ground, making him lay on his back, and pins him to the ground. He looks up at what might have caused this and sees some sort of Night Fury/Gronckle hybrid.

"Who the crap are you?" Hookfang asks.

"What? Don't you recognize me?"

Hookfang's eyes go wide, "Toothless? But, how? What-"

"Save it. You know, you've been quite the asshole to me over the years, and now I think it's time for a bit of payback, with the only way I know how." Toothless thrusts his hips forward making the tip of his cock brush against Hookfang's asshole

Hookfang felt this and said while blushing, "You are not going to put that thing in me, now get off." Hookfang struggles to get Toothless off of him, but finds the Night Gronckle to be a bit heavier than usual. "When did you get so heavy?"

"You can thank Meatlug for that."

"Not even going to ask what that means, now get off me you bastard."

"No, now you listen here. It's clear that you want this."

"What are you talking about? I'm straight as a tree branch."

"Oh, but that's where you are wrong. You see, you may act like you're a ladies' dragon like Snotlout, but I know how much you've been staring at me lately. When we fly together, you are constantly staying behind me and staring at my ass, I've even pretended to sleep while you stare at me through my window, because I can actually hear you. In fact, there's a whole lot you could be doing right now to fight this. You could scream for help, breathe fire in my face, set yourself on fire, kick me in the pearls, try to bite or scratch me, but no, you're just lying there, blushing even at the thought that I'm about to give you what you want. Hell, I'm pretty sure I feel something poking my stomach right about now. Now, what do you have to say for yourself?"

There is a moment of silence as Hookfang processes what Toothless just said. But he soon breaks the silence by saying, "Just. Go slow. I've never done this before."

Toothless smirks, "That's more like it."

He lines up his bumpy cock with the Monstrous Nightmare's asshole. Before entering Hookfang pipes up and says, "Wait, aren't you going to use any lube?"

"Oh, right. How selfish of me." He leans back and spits on the hole, smirking more as he sees the thing that was poking him earlier. He the lines himself up again with Hookfang's ass before pushing forward and causing the first half of his cock to slide into the waiting hole with ease. Toothless grunts as he says, "Never done this before, huh?"

Hookfang's blush deepens, "I may have used an axe handle or two from time to time."

"What I thought." He then starts moving his hips back and forth, causing the bumpy member to go almost out then deeper inside, making Hookfang moan with pleasure. The bumps made it feel like there was a bunch of balls attached to a rubbery pole going in and out of him.

Toothless was going at a fairly slow pace, and was getting the moans from Hookfang that he was looking for, but he decided that this was getting a little boring. "Say, why don't we change things up a bit? Nadder." He then turns into his Night Nadder form, giving his once bumpy cock a series of barbs that traveled all the way down his length.

Hookfang couldn't believe what he just saw. First Toothless was fat and heavy like Meatlug now he is thinner but sharper like Stormfly. "What the hell did you just do?"

"None of your business." Toothless says as he starts to slam his barbed cock as deep into Hookfang's ass as he could. Making him yelp out in both pain and pleasure.

The whole time, Hookfang's cock was pressed against Toothless' stomach, which now that it was smaller was easier to see. Toothless then decides to give the guy a small break by leaning his head down and taking the Nightmare's member into his mouth, and he would bob his head up and down while continuing to thrust into Hookfang's ass.

The pressure in his ass plus the warmth of Toothless' mouth on his member sent Hookfang over the edge in minutes, causing him to shoot cum down Toothless' throat.

Just like before, Toothless starts to feel that strange feeling which he had gotten quite used to, and pretty soon he was changing from a Night Nadder into a Night Nightmare. His spike crown was replaced by two large horns that shot out of his head, his tail and wings were the same size but they resembled that of a Monstrous Nightmare, and his cock went from barbed to more tapered and slim, a bit more like his original.

Hookfang's eyes go wide as he sees this new form. "Ok, now you have to tell me what the fuck is going on."

Toothless says in between thrusts, "Let's just say I discovered a new ability that I couldn't wait to try out on you."

He then starts giving Hookfang everything he's got, slamming his new cock into the depths of his ass with the speed that would make any female Nightmare shudder. He gives one final thrust before letting out a roar and spilling his cum inside Hookfang's ass, causing some to spill out due to the sheer quantity.

Once Toothless was done, he gets off Hookfang and says, "Ok, why don't you just lie there and catch your breath. I think there's a river nearby where you can wash my cum out, just make sure you're back before anyone misses you." And with that he turns himself back into a Night Fury and walks off, leaving the cum stained dragon to lay there, perfectly satisfied with what just happened.

* * *

While walking back to Dragon's Edge, Toothless hears some rustling in the bushes, and soon, out comes Barf and Belch who seem to have been looking for him.

"Hey Toothless." They say in unison.

"Uh, hey guys. What's up?"

They look to each other before Barf says, "We saw what you and Hookfang were doing earlier."

Toothless looks shocked, "Wait, how?"

"We saw you two from the twins' hut, decided to stay for the show." Belch says. "We saw you doing those transformations and wanted to see them for ourselves."

"And maybe find a way for you to transform into one of us." Barf adds.

Toothless sighs and says, "I'm not going to leave until I show you, am I?"

"Nope." They again say in unison.

"Ok, first I'm gonna need you two to get on your back." They roll over to their back. "Great, now let's just get you two going."

Toothless walks over and starts licking the slit that houses Barf and Belch's genitals, coaxing them out. The Zippleback is very tuned on by this, "Wow, Toothless, I didn't know you had that in you." Barf says.

He looks up to them and says, "I wasn't exactly a saint before I met you all." And resumes licking. Pretty soon, their dual penises were sliding out, hardening as they came out. "Huh, I guess it is a little hard to tell which one to do. I guess I'll do this." He then opens his wide mouth and takes both cocks inside, making the green dragon moan.

"Shit, Toothless. No one's ever done that before." Belch says.

"Yeah, you seem to be a natural at this." Barf says through moans. He then says, "Hey, how about you show us one of those new forms of yours."

Toothless smiles and stops sucking to ask. "Ok, which one?"

Barf and Belch whisper a bit to each other before saying together, "We want to see that Hookfang form again."

"Got it. Nightmare." And soon he is transformed into his Night Nightmare form. Barf and Belch are both impressed by this new form. Toothless then goes back to sucking but this time just focuses on Barf's cock, while pawing at Belch's.

"Mm, Toothless." Barf says.

Toothless sucks on Barf's cock like he's a hatchling trying to get his mother's milk. After a minute of sucking he pulls Barf out and put's Belch's cock into his mouth, using his other paw on Barf. Just like with Barf, Toothless sucks on Belch like his cock is a lollipop.

The Zippleback leans its heads back, making them each rest against some nearby trees. Pretty soon, they were getting close and Toothless could tell, so he put Barf's cock back in along with Belch's and sucks with all of his might until both cocks start erupting with cum, which Toothless swallowed as fast as he could.

Toothless then feels the strange feeling again as he is being turned from a Night Nightmare to a Night Zippleback. The large horns on his head got shorter but his neck did grow longer, his tail split in two and grew some bumps along it, his cock also got split into two, his wings became a bit longer as well and looked a bit more rugged, finally he felt a growth on his left shoulder as a second head popped out and grew to the size of his original.

"Hi, there." The second head says. "I'm Fangless, I hope I didn't come at a bad time."

"Not at all, it's nice to meet you Fangless." Toothless says.

"Man, this new ability of yours is something else." Barf says. "But you should probably change back before we head back, don't want to explain to Hiccup how you got two heads."

"Couldn't agree with you more, Fangless I'm sure I'll see you again." Toothless says.

"Ok, well whenever you want to see me, you know what to do." Fangless says.

"Bye Fangless." Barf and Belch say in unison.

"Night Fury." Toothless says as Fangless goes back into his shoulder and he turns back into his normal Night Fury self.

As they were walking back to Dragon's Edge, Belch says, "Toothless, that transformation ability is awesome. We should see what it can do with other dragons."

"Can't argue with that, Belch." Toothless says with a smile. "It might be a little hard to convince dragons to cum in my mouth but I'm sure we can work something out."

They all laugh and head back to The Edge.

* * *

**Wow, that was challenge and a half to write.**

**Wodenfang, thank you so much for suggesting this story, I hope it came out the way you hoped. I know you did ask for another dragon orgy but I felt that individuals were easier to write.**

**So, I'm actually going to take a break from writing these Fanpicks because I have some personal ideas that I would really like to get out of the way before I ask you all for ideas again. Do keep sending me ideas for stories though, and I might try to include them in the next season of Fanpicks. I love seeing what you guys come up with and I appreciate you sending them to me.**

**Until next time, take care and I'll see you soon.**


	6. Experiment Gone Way Wrong

**Experiment gone way wrong.**

**This story was suggested by Zero Fullbuster who said to me,**

**"Can you do story where one of hiccups experiments fails and turns him into a night fury or a stormcutter with hypnosis powers and use those powers on toothless and cloudjumper or one of them into gay sex please?"**

**So here it is. Enjoy!**

* * *

One night, Hiccup was messing around with some experiments, trying to see if he can make a potion that can allow him to be fire resistant even without dragon scale armor. One of his experiments involved him mixing crushed Night Fury scales with Monstrous Nightmare gel and liquefied Zippleback gas plus some other chemicals.

Suddenly, the mixture turns black and explodes, causing Hiccup to get thrown against the wall. The sound of the blast also woke Toothless, who was sleeping up until that point. Toothless asks Hiccup if he is ok, and Hiccup rubs his head. "I'm fine, bud. I do feel a little strange though."

He then falls onto the floor and his whole body starts shaking. Toothless rushes to his side to see what's wrong. Hiccup's muscles start to get bigger, causing his clothes to rip apart, his bones and skeletal structure change into a more quadrupedal form, his back and ass start growing nubs as two wings and a tail begin to form, His skin turns black and has scales grow all around him, finally his head changes to that of a dragon. Surprisingly, there was no blood shed. Toothless steps back in shock and awe at what he just saw, Hiccup had turned into a Night Fury.

Toothless asks, "Hiccup? Hiccup? Are you there?"

Hiccup finally opens his eyes, showing they have become bright green, and looks to his dragon with another shocked expression. "I'm here, but did you just speak to me? How am I able to talk to you all of a sudden?"

Toothless says, "Hiccup. You better have a look at yourself."

Hiccup was confused but then looked into a mirror and saw that there were two Night Furies in the room. He lifts his hand up and the other one did the same. Hiccup put the pieces together, "I'm a dragon. A Night Fury even. But, how did this happen?"

"Must have been in whatever you made." Toothless says.

"I see." Hiccup then feels something in the back of his eyes. He concentrates and notices that his eyes started glowing. He looks to Toothless in the eyes and he sits down, his eyes lower and his pupils turn to slits. "Toothless? Are you ok? You look a little weird." Toothless didn't respond. "Toothless? Say something bud."

"Something bud." Toothless says with a monotone voice.

"I'm serious. I think there's something wrong with you." Hiccup then remembers that he's seen Toothless like this before, when Toothess's mind was controlled by the Bewilderbeast he had a similar expression. "Toothless? Are you…hypnotized? Extend your right wing" Toothless extends his right wing as far as it will go inside the small room. "Oh my gods, you are hypnotized." Hiccup then smells something, something musky and masculine. He looks down and sees Toothless's large balls which were emitting the smell. "Whoa, that's more than I ever thought I would see of you bud. Guess you really like being hypnotized. I wonder…Toothless, lie down." Toothless lies down.

Hiccup walks around Toothless and stops when he sees Toothless's ass and balls. "Toothless, roll over." Toothless. Hiccup leans his head down and sniffs Toothless's balls and the musky smell was enough to get him hard. It was strange, he had never thought of Toothless this way, it could be that the potion also gave him an increased libido. He says to the dragon, "Toothless, get hard." Soon Toothless's cock pokes out of his sheath and is brought to full length.

He gives Toothless a lick on the balls, which gets a reaction from the dragon quickly, then starts to run his tongue along the 18 inch knotted cock. Toothless just lied back and let Hiccup's tongue work his magic on his cock and his hypnotized mind. Once Hiccup gets to the tip of Toothless's cock, he notices that his own large cock was poking his ass. He decides to just go for it and push his cock into Toothless's ass, making him moan.

For some time, Hiccup had the idea that Toothless might be gay, especially with the way he acts around Cloudjumper and he even denied wanting to be with the Light Fury and be with Hiccup instead. Also, he did once catch Toothless pushing large tree branch into his ass, which made him even more suspicious. Even though Toothless was hypnotized, he had the idea that this is something that Toothless has wanted for some time, maybe not from Hiccup but from some other male dragon. As for him, he had to admit that before he became Berk's chief, he had been feeling bi-curious but never acted upon it.

Hiccup fucks Toothless and found him to be surprisingly loose, it gave him an idea of what Toothless has been doing during nights that he saw him sneak out of the house. Hiccup starts to lick Toothless's cock some more then gets an idea. "Toothless, come suck your cock with me." He leans forward and laps the tip of his cock with his tongue before slipping the tip into his mouth. "Dam that's hot." Hiccup says before running his tongue along the cock some more. Hiccup's eyes were still glowing, making the hypnosis last.

Hiccup continues to fuck Toothless at a rapid pace, making his own knot press against the larger Night Fury's anal ring. Toothless continued to suck his cock at a similar pace. Hiccup's thrusts forced more of Toothless's cock into his own mouth. Pretty soon he manages to shove his knot into Toothless's ass and starts to shoot cum deep into his insides, which caused Toothless to cum into his mouth. Hiccup quickly says, "Toothless, swallow." And Toothless begins to swallow his cum as fast as he can.

Once both of their orgasms had died down, Hiccup notices the glow of his eyes wasn't reflected off of Toothless's scales. Hiccup realized that the hypnosis was wearing off, and quickly tried to pull out but his knot made him stuck.

Toothless's pupils widen back to their normal size, and he comes back to his senses and notices a few things. 1. His cock was in his mouth, although that isn't too strange of a thing, 2. The Night Fury Hiccup was lying on top of him and 3. Something large was in his ass. Toothless looks Hiccup in the eyes and asks, "Hiccup? Are you in my ass?"

Hiccup tries to break the awkward silence by saying, "I'm sorry, I didn't know I could hypnotize you, which I did on accident and you just looked so inviting that I had to try it out and. And."

Toothless silences Hiccup by licking him on the nose. He says to Hiccup, "It's ok. Truth be told, I actually enjoy getting hypnotized, and I appreciate that you thought of me that way. I-I never got to tell you this when you were a human, but I love you, Hiccup. I have since the day I met you."

Hiccup's eyes widen upon hearing this. "You do? Oh my gods, I had no idea. Toothless I-I think I love you too."

Toothless smiles, "I'm glad to hear it. So, now that I'm awake," He puts on the most seductive face he can, "Want to do it again?"

Hiccup smiles, "Absolutely." And they proceeded to fuck over and over again. They did it four times in one night. Afterwards, they fall asleep, wings and arms interlocked, and with Hiccup's softening cock still inside Toothless.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Zero, thanks again for suggesting this.**

**If you have any other story ideas, please let me know in the reviews.**


	7. Caught in the act

**Caught in the act.**

**This story comes from Wodenfang who says to me, "No vore hecc :(**

**But a hiccup and light fury sounds fun , then toothless sees if happen haha"**

**I like that idea, so I'm going to go with it. Also, never say never Woden, just saying. Enjoy!**

**Note: This is a fairly long story, probably one of the longest that I've ever written, so get ready for that.**

* * *

When he first met her, Luna wanted nothing to do with Hiccup. She always pushed him away and tried to get Toothless to follow her to The Hidden World. But after Hiccup sacrificed himself so that she could save Toothless from falling into the ocean and dying, she realized that Hiccup was actually a nice guy.

In the following weeks after all of the dragons had left New Berk to live in The Hidden World, Luna had decided that she wants to learn more about humans, so she would tell Toothless that she wanted to go for a long flight in the human world, and he would always believe despite hearing the same story over and over again, and she would take the hour long flight to New Berk and would use her cloaking ability to hide herself so she could observe the humans closely. She enjoyed seeing how they work, how they interact, and she especially liked how they still talk about the dragons even after they had left.

Of course, she made sure to pay extra attention to Hiccup and see how much of an Alpha he is. She admired how he would lead his village and help keep peace. One night, however, she looked through Hiccup and Astrid's bedroom window and saw something even more fascinating, Hiccup mating Astrid. She had never witnessed human mating and had to admit that it was pretty hot, she even caught herself tailing (like fingering but with a tail) herself to the sex. She watched as Hiccup pushed his human cock inside Astrid's vagina like they were dragons themselves. She also noticed that Hiccup's cock seemed pretty large for such a skinny human, reaching about 10 inches in length from the head to the balls and about an inch and a half in girth. It wasn't nearly the size that Toothless has but still nice to look at.

She then wanted to know what that human cock felt like inside her, so she waited until Hiccup and Astrid had finished and were about to go to sleep. That took longer than she would've liked because Hiccup and Astrid apparently wanted to go a few rounds, which Luna happily but annoyingly watched.

Once Astrid had gone to sleep, Hiccup walked out of the room and went into the bathroom, which Luna knew was the time for her to strike. She stayed cloaked, and made a low sounding grunt, hoping that Hiccup would hear it. Hiccup did hear it, but thought it was just the wind, so Luna made the same noise and was a bit louder that time to make sure Hiccup really heard it. Hiccup heard it and was curious to know what that sound was, because he knows he's heard it before.

He walks out of the house and Luna runs to the edge of the village and makes the same grunt, telling Hiccup to go to her, even though he couldn't see her. Hiccup followed the noise as best as he could, and it lead him to the outskirts of New Berk. Luna made the grunt as many times as she felt necessary until she stumbles upon a cave which would be perfect for what she had planned. Hiccup follows Luna's grunts into the cave and once she sees him, she slowly pulls out of her cloak, revealing her slim, white body to Hiccup.

Hiccup was truly shocked to see her there. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "Shouldn't you be back home, at The Hidden World, with Toothless?"

The Light Fury grunts and walks over to Hiccup and rubs her smooth head along his torso and back. "Uh, what are you doing? You know I'm not Toothless, so why are you acting this way around me? Did something happen to Toothless and you want my help?" Luna didn't even hear the last question, but she stops her head rubbing and puts her nose against Hiccup's crotch and giving it a big sniff. Hiccup tries to step away but Luna was also right behind him, so he just ended up bumping into her backside which made her moan just from the light touch.

"Ok, this is getting weird. Uh, do you want to come back with me?" Luna walks forwards and leans her front down, giving Hiccup full view of her ass and pussy, something that Hiccup certainly didn't expect to see when he woke up that morning. "And things just got weirder." She looks back and shakes her slim but wide ass for him, hoping that it will make him understand. Hiccup's mind was telling him to just look away and tell her to go back to The Hidden World, but for some reason he just couldn't.

Finally, the gears turned in Hiccup's head and he realized what Luna was asking. "Are you asking me if I want to…mate with you?" Luna's soft grunt was the yes he hoped to not hear. "That is what you're asking. But…why me? I'm a skinny human, you're a fierce dragon who is with an even fiercer dragon king. Why would you ever want me to mate with you?"

That question made Luna wonder herself, why was she wanting this? Especially when her husband is the ruler of all dragons. On paper it made no sense whatsoever, but somehow her heart was telling her otherwise. She then found her answer and pointed to Hiccup with her tail before putting her tail over her head, spreading her tail fins, making them look like a crown. It took a moment, but Hiccup realized what she was saying. "It's because I'm an Alpha to humans just like Toothless is an Alpha to dragons. Wow."

Of course Hiccup had to think about what he was doing before he did anything. He did have Astrid, who was the most fantastic wife he could ask for, with her golden blonde hair, her tough, warrior like attitude mixed with just the right amount of kindness, her sky blue eyes, and the fact that she's saved his scrawny butt on way more than one occasion. But now his best friend's wife was here and wanting the same thing that Hiccup would give to Astrid, love and affection. And to be honest, Luna was basically Astrid in dragon form. Maybe…

Luna was about to lose hope that this wasn't going to happen until he heard the zipper on Hiccup's pants zip down. She looked back and saw that his now flaccid cock was poking out of his pants. She looks to his face to see if he was being serious. Hiccup says to the Light Fury, "Just this once. Ok? Then promise me you'll go back to The Hidden World and back to Toothless, where you truly belong. Understand?" Luna was thrilled that Hiccup was agreeing to do this for her.

Hiccup takes a deep breath, steps up and leans down so that his face is right up against Luna's ass. Hiccup admired her slim, already moist vagina and her large, puckered anus. Hiccup took another deep breath and reached his hand up to touch and feel her backside. He used the slim fingers on one hand to trace her pussy and the other hand played around with her anus. He found that while her pussy was a bit tight, her anus was surprisingly loose, he was able to slip his whole hand inside with little to no effort. "_Maybe Toothless didn't want to have hatchlings just yet but still wanted to have sex._" He thought. But then, he tried to slip some fingers into her pussy and she got kind of defensive about it. She glared at him a little and showed her teeth. He backed his hand away from the pussy. "Ok, sorry. Guess you're just not a fan of having anything go in there." Luna calmed down as soon as his fingers left her pussy and she looked down to see that Hiccup's 10 incher was now fully hard.

Hiccup realized that as well and decided that there wasn't much else to do except get this show on the road. Hiccup stands up and positions his cock right next to her anus. Hiccup used his cock to circle and lightly prod the tight hole. He could feel the warmth of her insides radiating off of the anus, it felt like he stuck his dick near a campfire, but wasn't really that hot. Luna was getting impatient, so she backed her ass up until the tip of Hiccup's cock slid into her anus and he could feel that her insides were much warmer than her outsides. It wasn't burning hot, but more like a really warm blanket, it felt quite nice.

Hiccup took yet another deep breath and pushed his cock in. He found that, like with his hand earlier, he was able to go fully inside, balls deep, with just one push. This was likely due to both the size difference but also showed signs that her anus was very well used, Hiccup silently 'wondered' who might be responsible for that.

Hiccup pulls his cock all the way out before sliding it all the way back inside. Luna loved the feel of Hiccup's cock in her ass, it wasn't as big or as wide as her husband's foot and a half long, tapered member, but it was also a very nice change. Hiccup also loved the warmth of Luna's anal walls. He had tried anal a few times with Astrid, and they were fine, they both enjoyed it, but Astrid told him that she much prefers vaginal, as it usually hurts whenever Hiccup fucks her ass. With Luna, however, it didn't seem to hurt her at all, in fact she was even clenching her anal walls to tell Hiccup to go faster, which he obliged.

Hiccup and Luna were going at this at a fairly steady pace, and they were both moaning and groaning from the pleasure, but then they both heard a familiar grunt that did not come from Luna this time. Hiccup paused in his tracks and turned around. It was dark, so his body was hidden pretty well, but his glowing, angry looking green eyes gave him away.

"Toothless?" Hiccup slowly asks. Luna wonders why Hiccup stopped and looks behind her, only to see her husband standing right behind them. Her night vision allowed her to see him a lot better. Hiccup quickly pulls out of Luna and attempts to put his still hard cock into his pants, which ended up being pretty awkward. He rambles to Toothless, "Toothless, hey bud. Good to see ya. Uh, this is not what it looks like, ok it was basically what it looked like, but listen, I can explain-"He was cut off by Toothless putting a paw onto his mouth. Toothless then has a conversation with Luna in the dragon native tongue which Hiccup couldn't understand but it went something like this, with Toothless speaking first.

"**So, this is what you've been doing when you 'go on a long flight'" **He puts actual air quotes around that last part.

"**Toothless, I promise. This is literally the first time this has happened."**

"**Oh sure, likely story."**

"**Listen, I know this is wrong, but I am doing it for a reason."**

"**Let me guess, you don't see me fit as a husband anymore. Is this why you keep denying me hatchlings?"**

"**It's not that at all, look just let me explain…"**

She revealed to Toothless what her true intentions were, and why she only allowed him to do anal sex. Understandably, Hiccup was very confused as to what the two dragons were saying, so when they finally stopped talking to each other, he was more surprised than he had ever been in his young life when Toothless points to Luna's ass and motions Hiccup to come over. Hiccup didn't know what to say, his best friend offering him to have sex with his wife, both of which were dragons. Hiccup looked to Toothless who gave him a look of confirmation to go ahead.

Hiccup slowly steps forward and puts his hand back on Luna's firm ass. He grabs his cock, which had gone limp by that point, and tried to get it hard again but Toothless grunts and uses his claw to point at Hiccup's cock before he shakes his head and points to his hands instead. Now Hiccup was even more confused, and his face certainly showed it.

Toothless laughed his dragon laugh and stuck a few claws in Luna's ass, hoping that that would give him a hint on what he needed to do. Hiccup finally understood and knelt down so his face is right in front of her anus once again. Hiccup looks back to Toothless then to Luna who both gave him the same look of approval, so Hiccup reaches his right hand up and pushes a few fingers inside the loose anus. Just like earlier, he found his whole hand slipping inside, the warmth of the walls felt even nicer on his hand than on his dick. He decided to go further and push more of his arm inside and was able to get all the way to his elbow. Now his whole right arm was surrounded by the warm anal walls, and he had to admit that it felt pretty good.

Hiccup looked over and both dragons motioned to him to keep going, so Hiccup moves his left arm over, which up until that point had been pressing against Luna's ass cheek for support, and pushes his fingers inside the same way with his right. Hiccup used his left hand and fingers to stretch out the anus more and was able to slip his whole left hand inside. He kept pushing and pushing his arm in until both arms were fully inside Luna's ass, both being wrapped up in the warmth.

Toothless walks over and smiles at seeing his best friend's arms inside his wife's ass, it was a strange thing to be happy about, for sure, but he knew this is what Luna wanted. Toothless reaches a paw up and pushes Hiccup's head down and Hiccup gives him a confused look as Toothless attempts to push him inside further. Hiccup quickly realized his intentions, so he takes in all the air he can and, hair first, he pushes his head against the anus, using his arms to stretch it out further, and gets his whole head inside. He expected breathing to be an issue, but found the inside of the anus to be quite roomy and he was able to breathe pretty easily. He also knew that this would likely ruin his shirt, but he didn't care, he was just happy to be doing this for his best friend's wife. He proceeds to push in using his legs until his wide shoulders got inside plus about a quarter of his back. Luna's eyes rolled as far back into his head as they can go.

Hiccup paused to take in the warmth of the anal walls, and found them to be quite cozy, again like a heated blanket. He couldn't speak as it would just get mummed out by Luna's insides, so he just decided to stay quiet. But then he felt something tug at his pants, something with teeth and claws, and he didn't need to leave the anus to know who it was. Toothless grabbed Hiccup's pants and pulled them down, almost ripping them off from impatience. Hiccup tries using his legs to try to help Toothless out, but it wasn't that effective, he was basically just brushing his pants, so Toothless decides to just take a claw and slice the pants off, making sure not to go too deep into Hiccup's skin. Hiccup soon felt the cold of his lower half being exposed, but got even more concerned when he felt some weight being added on the top of the anal cavity and he felt something large poke his backside.

Hiccup gulped and didn't even have time to think before Toothless pushed his large dragon cock against his own tight anus, making him dive further into Luna's ass. Before he even knew it, his whole upper half was inside the anus and was being pushed in further by Toothless's cock. Hiccup actually wanted to stop for a moment to allow Toothless to do his thing to his ass, but apparently that wasn't on Toothless's mind as all he does is use is cock to push Hiccup's ass inside Luna's, making her moan louder than ever before.

Hiccup is still confused and concerned about what the two dragons have planned for him, but figured that there was no way out at this point, so he grabs onto some of the inner tissue and pulls himself up as much as he can until his legs and feet slipped inside the anus. Now Hiccup's entire body was inside Luna's ass and was being wrapped up in the warmth. Hiccup expected and waited Toothless to start pushing his cock inside as well, but it never showed up, instead, he felt the weight of Toothless being lifted off of Luna's back and felt a tongue run against his foot as Toothless decided to lick him from the inside, the licking did tickle him a bit but that didn't make him any less confused as to what was happening.

Suddenly, Toothless pulls his tongue out and within a matter of seconds, he feels a sense of weightlessness, the kind that he would always feel in the old days when he would fly on Toothless. Hiccup tries to turn around to see if he can look outside the ass to see what was happening but the walls were too tight for that, so he just lied there and waited for some sort of sign to tell him what was going on and where they were going.

* * *

After what felt like an hour, Hiccup feels himself turn upside down as Luna seems to dive down into something. It felt like when you're on a roller coaster and going on one of those downhill parts. After about a minute, Luna levels herself off and Hiccup's body slammed against the lower walls with a thud. They continue to move for another couple of minutes when something incredible happens, the inside of Luna's body started to glow green, green like Toothless's eyes, it was actually quite stunning.

Finally, finally, after so long of feeling like he was moving inside the anus, the glowing stops and he feels like Luna has landed, and no sooner did he feel that did the anal walls start to clench, telling Hiccup that it's time to get out, so Hiccup pushes against the tight walls until his feet, real and metal, started to emerge from the anus. He felt a tug on his good foot as Toothless grabs him with his mouth and tries to help him pull out, which Hiccup was grateful for as always. Exiting the anus did not take nearly as long as entering as his whole body was basically lubed up with anal juices and the actual anus was still quite loose, so he was able to fully slide out in only 30 seconds, hitting the ground on his bare ass.

As soon as he opens his eyes, he sees Toothless and Luna staring at him, smiling. Hiccup looks around and sees that he is in a much different cave than earlier. It seemed that that weightlessness was indeed Luna flying, but the main question on his mind was, where was he? He decides to ask them, "Guys, where did you take me? Why did it take almost an hour to get here?" Toothless motions Hiccup to look outside the cave. Hiccup was, as usual, very confused but he crawls over to the mouth of the cave and sees something truly awe inspiring.

Dragons, dozens if not hundreds of dragons flying around in a massive cavern filled with caves, dens, nests and the most beautiful gems he had ever seen. Each and every dragon was either flying around free and happy or sitting in their nest either tending to their young or just relaxing. After some searching he even spotted Stormfly, Meatlug, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher and even the Crimson Goregutter. Hiccup couldn't believe it if he wasn't seeing it, he was in The Hidden World, the world which all dragons come from.

Hiccup looks back to Toothless and Luna who looked to him with an equally happy look, and at that moment, Hiccup finally understood what they were doing, what Luna had planned this entire time. "You guys wanted me to see where you are living but knew that both of us would be kicked out as soon as these dragons saw me, so you…" He gestures to Luna, "came up with a way to allow me to come here. That's what you were talking to Toothless about, wasn't it?" Toothless and Luna walk up to Hiccup and rub their heads all over him, telling him that it was all true. "You two really are the best. Thank you for giving me this opportunity. It was a little strange, but I know why it needed to be done. Thank you." Hiccup hugs the two dragons as tight as he can, letting the warmth of their bodies embrace him. Hiccup pulls away from the hug and says, "So, this is great, but we should probably head back to New Berk in like an hour, I'm sure Astrid will be wondering where I went. Plus I could really use some new pants." Toothless and Luna laugh and hold Hiccup close in their wings.

* * *

**Wow. That ended up being much longer than I expected, but I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you Wodenfang.**

**If you have made it this far and are interested, my forum The Tooth Society is looking for some new members, so if you would like to join, please give me a PM.**

**And make sure to leave your story suggestions below.**


	8. Toothshot

**Toothshot**

**This story came to me from RandallBeast19 who said to me:**

_**How about a story where Toothless and Sharpshot (the Terrible Terror) have themselves a little bit of fun when Hiccup's not around, getting in on the action in Hiccup's bed no less and Sharpshot's small size can make some fun things to go down, like perhaps giving Toothless a blow-job!**_

_**Maybe at the end, Hiccup comes home and freaks out upon what he sees, with Toothless acting all innocent and cute and Sharpshot doing a dragon giggle as his head pops out from the covers.**_

**It seems interesting enough, so I'm gonna go with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

The night after Hiccup and the gang did their little competition where they each train a Terrible Terror for a day and see who was trained the best, Sharpshot, the green Terror that Hiccup trained, asked Toothless if it was ok if he stayed the night, Hiccup and Toothless were more than happy to have him there.

That night, however, Hiccup had to attend a meeting with his dad, leaving Toothless and Sharpshot on their own for a bit, but Hiccup trusted Toothless enough to make sure Sharpshot behaves.

The two dragons weren't quite ready for bed yet, so they decided to just stay up for a bit and chat. Toothless lies on his stone sleeping slab while Sharpshot lied on the floor next to him.

Sharpshot breaks the ice by asking, "So how long have you known your human?"

"A few months now. We met after he shot me down and made me loose one of my tail fins, but he helped me out by making a prosthetic for me and we became pretty quick friends." Toothless answers.

Sharpshot was a bit confused. "So, you became friends even though he took away your ability to fly on your own?"

Toothless shrugs. "I know it seems a little bizarre and, trust me, when I first met him I wanted nothing to do with him, I even had the thought to injure or kill him if I could ever get out of the ropes that I was tied in, but then he released me and I figured he wasn't as bad as the humans that would fight us tooth and nail. I like to think of the whole thing as fate's strange and twisted way of making things happen."

"Ok, I guess that makes sense." Sharpshot was still a bit skeptical but decided to drop the subject. He then gets an idea, "Hey, you ever slept on his bed?"

Toothless's eyes widen, "Well, there were a few times when he was sick and I wanted to comfort him, but not really. I'm so large that I'm pretty certain I'd just end up pushing him off the bed if I even try to move in my sleep."

Sharpshot smirks. "Well, I'm smaller than him so…" He jumps on the bed and bounces on it a little.

Toothless barks, "What are you doing? You can't be up there. Not without Hiccup knowing."

Sharpshot stops bouncing. "Relax, he's not here. Besides, this bed is pretty soft. You should try it." Toothless looked to Sharpshot, then to the bed, then to the bedroom door and repeat. He was nervous and didn't know what Hiccup would say, but also knew that these meetings could end up going for hours.

"Ok, fine. But the minute either of us hear him walk through the door or up the stairs, we go back to my slab." Toothless stands up and goes to the other side of the bed where he lies down right next to Sharpshot and found that he could fit on the bed pretty well with his tail hanging on the ground. "You're right, this bed is soft. No wonder humans like sleeping on these things, I should see if Hiccup could make one for me." But then, a scent caught his nose, and it was coming from the bed. He leaned his head down and smelled the undeniable smell of his favorite human. But for some reason, the smell on the bed was more musky and manly and he had a guess as to why. Being that Hiccup was a teen, and that Toothless is a pretty light sleeper who had night vision and sensitive hearing, he has secretly caught Hiccup masturbating on more than one occasion. He wouldn't do it above the sheets, and his eyes were always closed, but the moans and movement under the sheets plus the scent he would give off were the dead giveaway he needed. He had to admit that he had gotten a bit curious as to see what Hiccup's penis looked like and maybe even see if he could offer some assistance.

Sharpshot raises a brow and asks. "What are you thinking about?"

Toothless snaps out of his thoughts. "Huh? Oh, nothing. Nothing."

Sharpshot's other brow raises. "Really? Because it doesn't look like nothing." He gestures to Toothless's backside.

Toothless looks down and sees that thinking about Hiccup jerking off had gotten him hard, making his foot and a half long knotted cock slip into a half erection. Toothless pulls a wing over himself to cover. "Oh uh, just thinking about some…female dragons that I saw earlier today."

Sharpshot wasn't buying any of it. "You were with me, the other Terrors and the other human's dragons all day. The only female dragons around all day were your Nadder and Gronckle friends. Are you talking about them?"

Toothless gulps. "Yeah, I guess. Uh, it's getting late, we should head to sleep."

Sharpshot puts a paw on Toothless. "No, c'mon it's not that late. I promise, I'll forget that I saw…that." He gestured to Toothless's cock.

Toothless was still skeptical, but saw that his erection had gone down and had slipped back into his sheath. He pulls his wing back. "Ok, fine. Just a little longer."

Sharpshot decides to change to subject. "So, mating season is coming up. You gonna look for a mate this year?"

Toothless was a bit surprised that Sharpshot wanted to talk about that, but figured it was just chatting. He scratched the back of his neck and says, "Not really. I mean, no one ever sees any other Night Furies around here, or really anywhere these days. Plus, Hiccup and I have been so busy with the Training academy that I don't even know how I'd find the time."

Sharpshot puts on a seductive smile. "Well, you're not busy now. And it is just the two of us until your human gets back." He puts a paw on Toothless's shoulder.

Toothless jerks back a little. "Whoa, are you really suggesting what I think you're suggesting? No offense but I'm straight."

Again, Sharpshot isn't having any of it. "Toothless, c'mon. Quit hiding from who you really are. You think I didn't notice the way you stared at Hiccup's ass at every chance you got? Also, I bet the reason you were so spaced out earlier is because you smelled him on the bed and, to top it all off, you even got horny because of it." Toothless tries to think of something, anything to back out of this conversation, but that Terrible Terror's words sunk deep into his mind and, more importantly, his heart. "Look, sometimes we get feelings that we can't explain. It's whether or not we choose to act on those feelings that makes us who we are. I'm straight too, but I have been curious for some time, and I know I'm not Hiccup, but I can still make you feel good. I just want you to be happy with yourself, and I'm sure Hiccup would want the same thing."

Toothless was at a loss for words. For him, the scariest thing was that everything Sharpshot just said was spot on. He had been feeling strange emotions towards not just Hiccup but other males in general, which led him to question who he was a little. Eventually, he decided that Sharpshot was right, and that this could actually be a good thing for him. He sighs and says, "Alright, I'll do it. But you can't tell anyone. Got it?"

Sharpshot nods. "Now, I'm going to assume this is your first time mating with another male. Well, you're not alone there, however I can assure you that I can make you feel good nonetheless. Now, given the obvious size difference, anal play is kind of out of the question for both of us. However, there is something else I can do for you."

Toothless said with a nervous tone. "Ok, what is it?"

"Just roll onto your back and let me do the work."

Toothless was very concerned as to what Sharpshot had planned, but he figured he could trust the little dragon, so he climbs off of the bed and leans to the side until he rolls in a way that he is now laying on his back on the bed. He had to make sure to keep his wings tucked as he didn't want to risk crushing the Terrible Terror. He then got nervous and wrapped himself in his wings. Sharpshot then says, "Now, surely you don't expect me to do anything to you when you're wrapped in your wings like that, do you?" Toothless sighed as he knew Sharpshot was right, so he slowly unwraps his wings, revealing that his cock was already poking out of his sheath yet again. He did keep one wing tucked to his side so Sharpshot could get on him easy. "Excellent. Wow, you're already starting to get hard, you must really want this."

"Just do it." Toothless grunts.

"Fine fine." Sharpshot climbs onto Toothless's chest and reaches his paw out to touch Toothless's cock. Toothless shuddered a bit and looked up at him upon first contact, as it has been a while since anyone else had touched him there. Sharpshot looks behind him and says, "Relax, I'm just trying to make you feel good." Toothless lowers his guard a bit and allows Sharpshot to touch him some more, coaxing his large cock out of his sheath. Sharpshot reaches forward a bit more to touch and fondle Toothless's large, cantaloupe sized balls. Just that touch from those little paws were enough to coax Toothless's cock further out of his sheath. Sharpshot then uses his other paw to touch and rub the tip of the tapered cock, making it longer and harder until finally it reached a stage of being fully erect with only his large knot hiding in his sheath. Once fully hard, the cock revealed to be almost as big as the Terror itself. "Now that's what I'm talking about. You like it when I touch you like that."

Toothless just closes his eyes and nods.

"Well, then you'll like this even better." Sharpshot then licks the tip of Toothless's cock while bringing his paws up to stroke him a little, making Toothless moan with anticipation/pleasure. Sharpshot then opens his mouth as wide as it can go and puts the tip inside, sucking on it once it was in. Toothless's head rolled back into the backboard of the bed as the small mouth and paws worked their way down and along the large shaft.

Due to the size difference, Sharpshot was only able to get the tip and a few inches of the tapered member before his gag reflex kicked in and he had to pull out, but luckily the tip was one of the most sensitive parts of the cock for Toothless, so he did not mind one bit. As Sharpshot was sucking the cock, he lies on his back and slides underneath the cock and runs his small paws all over, hitting as many pleasure points along the sides of the cock as he can, he even wrapped his tail around one of Toothless's balls and moved it around to add to the pleasure. At that point, Toothless's mind turns to pure pleasure, all worries about the possibility of getting caught by Hiccup or worse, Hiccup's father, melted away like ice on a hot day.

Toothless then felt something poking his cock. He opens his eyes for the first time since Sharpshot began, looks over and sees that he is hard as well. The other thing he notices that, for a dragon of his size, he too is quite hung. Sharpshot himself was about a foot and 9 inches from head to tail and his tapered cock was about 8 inches from tip to base. Toothless then reaches his long tail up and wraps the tip of the tail around Sharpshot's cock and starts stroking him. Sharpshot notices this and says, "Looks like someone is coming around to other males."

Toothless grunts, "Just shut up and keep sucking. It feels so good."

Sharpshot shrugs and does just that. He puts as much of the cock as he can into his mouth before needing to pull out and shove it back again, his goal was to get at least a quarter of the cock down his throat by the end of the night. He uses his paws to pull more of the cock towards him, making him take more and more of the cock down his throat, which in reality was only a few centimeters at a time, but it was progress. He also rocks his hips into Toothless's tail, telling him to keep that going.

However, all the pleasure running through Toothless's mind and the sounds Sharpshot was making caused them to not even hear the front door opening or someone coming up the stairs, so the second Hiccup opens his bedroom door to check on the dragons, he is greeted with them lying on his bed with one of them sucking the other's dick. "Toothless? Sharpshot? What in the name of Thor is going on?" Hiccup yells.

His voice was enough to make Toothless and Sharpshot stop dead in their tracks. They had no way to explain themselves so Sharpshot pulls Toothless's cock out of his mouth then jumps off the bed and looks to Hiccup with as innocent of a look as possible. Toothless rolls over and uses his wings to hopefully hide his erection while giving Hiccup his signature gummy smile. Hiccup pinches the bridge of his nose. "I leave you two alone for one hour and this is how you want to pass the time? Whose idea was this anyway?" Toothless points his tail down towards Sharpshot. "Sharpshot? You made Toothless do…that with you?" Sharpshot tries to pass off his innocence with a dragon laugh but Hiccup wasn't buying it.

The dragons fully expected Hiccup to blow up at both of them, but he just says to them, "Look, I won't tell anyone. I'm going to head outside to try to get that thought out of my mind. If you want to…finish go ahead, just not on my bed, please?" Hiccup then leaves the bedroom, goes downstairs and walks back out the door.

Toothless climbs off of the bed then goes back to his sleeping slab. He says to Sharpshot, "Well, that killed the mood."

Sharpshot rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, it kind of did. Look, I'm sorry for making you do that. If I knew that was going to happen I wouldn't have even suggested that. If you want to just go to sleep, fine, if you want to stay up until he gets back, also fine."

Toothless ponders Sharpshot's words, then grins and rolls onto his back, revealing that he was still hard. Sharpshot was a little surprised by this action. "You heard him, we might as well finish what we started."

Sharpshot was delighted to hear him say that, so he takes his position back underneath Toothless's cock and goes right back to sucking him. This time, he stretches his hind legs out to massage and fondle Toothless's large balls as well as using his front paws to stroke him. Toothless had to hand it to the little Terror, he may be small, but he knows how to work a cock, every pleasure point along the shaft and balls were being poked by Sharpshot's small toes.

Sharpshot then takes a deep breath, then pushes himself as far down the cock as he will go until he reached his goal and managed to get a quarter of the foot and a half long, tapered cock down his throat. He felt pretty proud of himself.

He could tell that Toothless was getting close, so he moves his hind legs up and uses his toes to feel around and inside Toothless's sheath. He could even feel the knot inside as it was very close to revealing itself to the world. Sharpshot sucks as fast and hard as he can while using his paws to stroke the large cock until soon enough, Toothless's knot slips out of his sheath and his cock starts shooting cum down Sharpshot's throat. Since he was smaller, Sharpshot had to work quickly in order to swallow the cum as fast as possible and make sure they don't create a mess which they both knew Hiccup would not be happy to clean.

Through an act of sheer luck, Sharpshot managed to swallow all of Toothless's cum without spilling a single drop, however the quantity of cum caused his stomach to inflate to the point where he looked like he was pregnant. Once the orgasm had subsided, Sharpshot pulls Toothless's cock out of his mouth and lies there on his back as he allows time for the cum inside him to settle in his stomach. Toothless leans his head down and licks Sharpshot on the head then says, "Thank you. I really needed that. We'll have to do this again sometime."

Sharpshot could do nothing but nod in agreement. Toothless then picks up the Terrible Terror and lays him on the stone slab before curling up next to him and quickly falling asleep.

Once Hiccup had returned, he saw Toothless asleep with an inflated Sharpshot lying on his back asleep next to him. Surprisingly, he couldn't find a single spot of cum that he would need to deal with, so he was happy about that. Hiccup then strips down to his underwear and climbs into his own bed, turns out the candle he had lit, and goes to sleep himself.

But it turns out he didn't go to sleep too quickly as Toothless was soon woken by the unfortunately familiar sounds of Hiccup masturbating again, and made a mental note to ask Sharpshot to mate with him again in the morning, after Hiccup leaves for some early morning academy duties.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this story. Randall, thank you for suggesting it, I had a good time writing it and I hope you had a good time reading it.**

**Leave your suggestions for my next story in the reviews, and I will see you later.**


	9. Alpha Growth

**Alpha growth.**

**This story was given to me by my friend Puffin777. His suggestion was a bit long so I'm just going to sum it up by saying it's about Toothless and Luna becoming giant and one day decide to have sex with their new sizes. Puffin, I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

Toothless had finally returned to The Hidden World to claim the throne as the King of Dragons, and has brought along his loving Light Fury wife, Luna, as the Queen. Of course, the return did mean that he had to leave behind his best friend in both worlds, Hiccup, but to both of them, it was for the better.

Once they move in, they get settled into their den and were ready and excited to start their new lives as king and queen.

Things started out pretty well, during the first two weeks, Toothless had sent his dragon friends to all corners of the archipelago and beyond to let any dragons that didn't live on Berk know it's time to come home. During that time, he saw a bunch of old friends coming in that he hadn't seen in years. Windshear, Smidvarg and the Night Terrors, Torch, Sleuther, Shattermaster, Garf, even Thornado. A few dragons like the Skrill, the Shadow Wings and the Screaming Death were a little suspicious about leaving, but when they found out who was king, they all had to come down and see. One dragon that simply could not leave, however, was the Defenders of the Wing Eruptodon, as he had to say in order to eat the lava from their volcano in order to protect the village which Toothless fully understood.

After those weeks, however, both Toothless and Luna noticed that their cave seemed to get a bit smaller and they couldn't figure out why. It took a visit from Cloudjumper, 3 weeks after moving, that they noticed that they were both eyelevel with the Stormcutter who was normally at least twice their size. They then figured it out, the cave wasn't shrinking, they were both growing. Growing at a rate of half a foot a day. Why this was happening, neither of them could figure out, so they decided to speak to the wisest dragon they know, Drago's Bewilderbeast who, after Toothless took over as Alpha, had turned away from his tyrannical behavior that he adapted from working with Drago and is now there to give advice to dragons using his vast knowledge.

Toothless and Luna talk to the huge dragon and it seemed that he knew what was going on. "I believe I've heard of something like this. Huge dragons like myself are the usual candidates for being Alpha, but if an average sized dragon, say a Night Fury, were to become an Alpha then the power that it gains will be too much for its small size so its body expands and grows."

"What about me?" Luna asks.

"The same thing. You became mates with an Alpha and you're average sized as well, so you gained the same amount of power that Toothless did and it's causing you to grow as well."

Toothless and Luna try to process what the Bewilderbeast is saying. Toothless then asks, "How large are we going to get?"

"Not too sure. Given your usual size I might say you'd be shy of as large as a Red Death, but that's just a guess. I would suggest you both find a larger den. There's an old Red Death den from when the old queen lived down here, that might be a good spot."

Toothless and Luna thank the Bewilderbeast for helping, and they head back to their current den. Sure enough, a month after moving, they are simply too large for that den, both of them are around 35 feet tall and 100 feet long. Also, Toothless had also outgrown his prosthetic tail fin, so he had to take it off and now relies on Luna to take him where he needs to go. With nowhere else to go, they try out the den that the Bewilderbeast suggested. It seemed quite large at the time, but given that they don't know how large they're going to get, it was good to be safe.

So, from there they lived out their lives as normal as possible. Of course this didn't mean the rest of the dragons didn't notice that their king and queen have grown significantly since they first arrived. Fortunately, Toothless's closest friends were there to keep those nosy dragons at bay as they understood that they were both going through a difficult time.

Through each day that passed, they just kept growing and growing while also hoping and hoping that their growing stops at some point and they could possibly even begin shrinking back down to normal size.

Sadly, things did not get better over time. Within the following month they had grown to the point where they could just fill out the den, each reaching about 90 feet tall and 350 feet long from nose to tail. And they were only getting bigger. Their growing rate had somehow increased to at least a foot a day, which troubled them even more. Toothless figured that one benefit of being so tall is that he can watch his dragons from a much better height, but that was about the only positive thing he could think of.

It finally got to a point where they had become too big for even the Red Death's den which, besides the Bewilderbeast's, was the largest den in The Hidden World. This left Toothless in Luna with only one option, one that they knew would affect every dragon down there.

Toothless had assembled a meeting near the King's Crystal. Once everyone was there he began to speak. "Thank you all for coming. Now, as you know, my wife Luna and I have somehow grown a bunch over the past few months. Now, because of this continuing growth, we have actually outgrown every den in The Hidden World. So, it is with great sorrow that I announce that Luna and I will be leaving The Hidden World and going back to the other world, the human world." Looks of shock and sadness filled the room. "I know, I just got back here and just claimed my throne. However, the throne is useless if I can't even fit into my own home. I am sorry to have to leave you all like this, but it does need to be done. Hopefully I'll find a way to shrink back down, but if I don't, then I trust you all can take care of yourselves. I'm sorry everyone, but there's nothing I can do."

With that, Toothless and Luna made their way past the crowd on their way out of The Hidden World. Once they got to the egg caverns, they had to be careful not to crush any eggs and seeing as how Luna's wings were too large to fly properly in such a tight space, they resorted to clinging to the cavern walls with their claws. They get to The Hidden World's entrance and, due to her now massive wingspan of 500 feet, Luna was able to get to the top of the falls with only a few flaps. They settle for a nearby island that seemed to be large enough to accommodate both of them.

* * *

Once arrived, they both stare back out into the direction of The Hidden World's entrance. Luna couldn't help but start crying at the situation, so Toothless wrapped a wing around her and held her tight. She says through sobs, "Oh Toothless. What are we going to do? Where do we go? Is this our lives now, as two lone giants?"

Toothless holds her even tighter. "Hey, Luna. It's ok, we'll figure something out, I'm sure of it. And we're not alone, we have each other, and that's all I need." This helped Luna a bit, but she was still pretty upset over the situation. Toothless tried to think of some way to make her feel better, but had a pretty hard time. Then, a thought comes to mind. "You know, I do know one thing that always helps you feel better."

Luna knows what he means and looks up to him. "Are you seriously talking about mating at a time like this?"

Toothless shrugs. "Who said anything about mating? It just seems like you're a little down and I thought you could use a pick-me-up. What we do for that is totally up to you." As he says this, he subtly allows his member and balls start to slip out of their slits. His member starts poking Luna in the stomach, and she notices quickly.

She still had tears but giggled a little. "Toothless, what's that I feel there?" Toothless gave the best 'I don't know what you're talking about' face he could give. Luna wiped away her tears and says, "Oh, you sexy stud. Come here." She tackles him into the ocean, causing a big splash.

"I knew you'd come around." He says with a smirk.

"Oh hush. Now, let's see what this new you is packing." She moves down, closes her eyes and starts licking the tip of Toothless's cock and his balls, effectively coaxing it out more. Once a bit more was out, she reaches a paw up and strokes him, making him moan with pleasure as his tapered cock slid out and grew to a full erection. Luna pauses licking his balls and open her eyes to see just what she was dealing with. "Ho. Ly. Shit." Was all she had to say upon seeing the massive member.

Before the growing began, Toothless was already pretty hung with his cock reaching about a foot and a half in length and 5 inches in wide at the base when fully erect, and that didn't include his mango sized knot right below the base plus a set of coconut sized balls. Now that he was grown, his cock reached a whopping 20 feet in length and a foot in girth at the base, and his knot wasn't even out yet, plus his balls were as big as he used to be.

Luna moves up a bit and licks the tip of the cock before putting it in her mouth while her front paws continued to stroke the giant length. She always loved the taste of his cock, and somehow being so much larger made it that much more enjoyable. Toothless placed his paws on her head and made her bob up and down the cock, sending waves of pleasure all throughout his body. A bit of pre-cum leaked from the dick, which Luna licked up immediately, not wanting him to waste a drop.

Toothless is enjoying himself entirely, but there was something he needed to see. "So, when do I get to see what you're packing?" Luna looks to his eyes and smiles. She gets off of the cock and turns around so that he massive vagina is now hovering over his head. When normal size, Luna's vagina was about 6 inches wide and a foot deep. Now, her huge pussy was a foot and a quarter wide and 22 feet deep, perfect for the huge cock that Toothless was packing. She also did not have breasts at the time, as they typically grow whenever she's pregnant.

Toothless leans his head up and licks around and inside her pussy with his huge tongue, sending shivers down her spine, making her leak juices all over his face and even his neck. She always had a sweet yet funky taste to her that he always loved. Toothless then pulls his tongue away and takes a moment to admire how wet she's gotten, both from stimulation and his saliva. They lock eyes for a moment and knew it was time for the main event.

Luna turns back around and rests her pussy against the tip of Toothless's cock. She slowly pushed down onto the cock, making her pussy lips spread farther than they ever had. Although, proportion wise, it was just like they were normal size, but they didn't care about that for a second.

Luna sits further down on Toothless's cock, making more of it slide into her pussy and making them both moan in ecstasy. Once Luna had reached the halfway point, she stopped for a moment to let herself adjust, which Toothless was fine with. They look into each other's eyes and are reminded of how lucky they are to have found each other all those months ago. And they were even luckier that they both grew at the same time, making their love even more special than ever before. Luna leans in and licks Toothless on the head before continuing her quest to get it all inside her.

Toothless grabs her hips and helps her get further and further down the cock until soon enough, she had the whole cock in, minus the knot which had grown but was not out yet. The knot had grown from the size of a mango to the size of a Catastrophic Quaken, and tonight it was going to feel the insides of Luna's pussy. They both have had sex before this started, so Luna is used to taking Toothless's knot, but now that they were larger, Luna knew to play it a bit safer.

In the meantime, Toothless starts thrusting his hips upwards in an attempt to regain dominance, which Luna accepted. With every thrust, Toothless's huge balls were lifted into the air a bit before he pulls down and they lightly crash against his ass, giving him even more pleasure. Toothless was starting to feel his orgasm building and felt a cool breeze as his knot finally slipped out of his sheath and into the open air. Toothless holds onto Luna's hips tight and slams her against the knot, causing her pussy to spread out more and more until finally his knot slips in, they both roar in pleasure, and his cock erupts with cum inside Luna's pussy. The knot kept the cum inside, so it ended up inflating her stomach a bit as her womb got filled to the breaking point. Luna came as well, making her pussy juice spill out past the knot and onto Toothless's groin.

They both took a moment to bask in each other's bliss as their orgasms died down. Toothless's knot was still preventing them from separating, however he manages to push themselves away from the water and fully onto the island where he then wraps his wings around her and they both fall asleep.

The next morning, they both wake up and find something odd, the island that they slept on seemed bigger than it was last night. Also, the trees that were on the island seemed much taller. This was a bit confusing at first, but they both realized what it meant. "Toothless, are we back to normal size?" Luna asks.

"I-I think so. But how? How did we change back all of a sudden?" Then it hit him. "We had sex."

"No shit."

"No, think about it. We hadn't had sex at least since we started growing right?" Luna thinks about it then nods. "Right, so maybe all that growing was just sexual tension building up and somehow causing us to grow."

"Huh." Luna thinks for a bit. "That makes sense. So, what you're saying is, if we want to stay our normal size…"

"Then we just need to remember to have sex as much as possible."

Luna's eyes widen. "Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Not when I'm married to a stud of a Night Fury."

Toothless nuzzles Luna from that comment. "Come on, let's head home. Oh and if anyone asks, just tell them we found a rock that transformed us back."

Luna nods and she takes him back to The Hidden World. Everyone was thrilled to see that they were back to normal size and luckily didn't question them about the whole magic rock thing. Toothless was able to fit his prosthetic tail back on, meaning he can fly on his own again, and now they make sure to have sex every night to make sure this doesn't happen again.

**Alright, thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it. Puffin, thanks again for the suggestion, I enjoyed writing this.**

**If you have any other suggestions for stories, make sure to leave a review or PM me. I can't wait to see what else you guys come up with.**


	10. Heat it up

**Heat it up**

**This story comes from Zero Fullbuster who says to me,**

**hello a story where toothless, cloudjumper and skullcrusher go into heat and have some gay dragon sex then later hookfang joins them.**

**Even though I'm pretty sure females are the ones who go into heat, I'm not gonna whine about that, instead I'll just write it. Besides, it seems like a nice, simple smut story that I think people will love.**

**…Ok I might have thrown a little Toothlove twist in as well. Eh, sometimes I just can't help myself.**

**Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

It's that time of year again. The time where countless dragons find a partner, go to a secluded island, and begin the process of producing offspring thus filling the air with a familiar musky scent that can make a dragon's senses go wild. Yes, it is in fact mating season. Different species of dragons experience the season during different times of the year, but during early winter, around the time the people of Berk celebrate Snoggletog, is when all dragons feel the heat.

This year, as always, was a tough time for Toothless as he was the only Night Fury who lived on Berk. However, this year, he discovered that the dragons of his rider's parents, Cloudjumper and Skullcrusher, are also in the same boat as Cloudjumper is the only Stormcutter and Skullcrusher is the only Rumblehorn, So one evening, with their riders permission, they decided to go to a cave on the far side of the island and just hang out and hopefully forget about all the courting and mating that's happening around them.

They were chatting a bit when Cloudjumper shakes his head a bit, "So, the mighty Alpha can't even find a mate. Makes you wonder doesn't it."

Toothless rolls his eyes. "Yeah yeah. Well, maybe I could try out some of the many Night Furies that we all see flying around here. Oh wait, I forgot." He says in a somewhat sassy tone.

Cloudjumper chuckles, "Relax. I get it, it's tough. Even when Valka and I were living with the old Alpha, I was still the only Stormcutter around so mating season was, and still is pretty tough for me."

Skullcrusher shrugs. "The last Rumblehorn I saw was back when I was living on Outpost Island, or what your humans called Dragon's Edge, and that was my father. To make things worse, I've been pent up for months now. Too bad there's nothing we can do about this."

The three dragons roll around many thoughts in their heads, then Cloudjumper gets an idea. "Well, maybe there is a way, at least you two, can get your rocks off."

Toothless raises a brow. "And what might that be?"

"Simple. We mate with each other."

If Toothless and Skullcrusher's eyes were any wider, they'd probably pop out of their heads. They both sat in silence as they tried to process what Cloudjumper just said. Toothless was the one to break the silence by simply saying, "What?"

Skullcrusher asks, "Whoa whoa whoa. Why would the three of us mate? We're all males."

Cloudjumper simply says, "Well, that's mostly true actually."

Toothless and Skullcrusher exchange glances before Toothless asks, "What do you mean, 'mostly true?' Cloudjumper, are you hiding something from us?"

"I think it would be best if I show you." Cloudjumper turns around and bends over to show Toothless and Skullcrusher something interesting yet a little bit disturbing. Right underneath Cloudjumper's anus is what looks like the folds of a vagina and it sat right on top of his large balls. "Well, what do you think?"

Toothless and Skullcrusher stare at the slit for a solid minute before Toothless says, "Wait, so this means…"

Cloudjumper sighs. "I'm a hermaphrodite, genius. I have both male and female genitals. I figured that I could help both of you out by offering my female parts to you. It might not be completely the same as mating with an actual female, but I can assure you it will be wonderful for both of us."

Toothless and Skullcrusher look to each other again and Toothless asks, "Well, I guess that could work. Skullcrusher?"

Skullcrusher looks back to Cloudjumper then says, "Maaybe you should go first. You are the Alpha."

Toothless gulps. "A-alright. Fine." He walks up to Cloudjumper, nervous as hell, and slowly leans his head in. Before he does anything he says, "Promise me that no one will know about this. Especially our riders." Cloudjumper nods and Toothless takes a deep breath before leaning in, sticking his long tongue out, and licking the pussy once. He decided, "Huh, at least it tastes good." He proceeds to lick Cloudjumper's cunt some more. He actually found himself enjoying the taste and could even feel his cock sliding out of its sheath and into the open air. Toothless pulls his tongue away and mounts Cloudjumper, lining his cock up with his pussy. "Ok, here I go." He misses a bit and ends up poking Cloudjumper's balls a bit, which felt strange but he chose to not think about it as he repositioned himself and slid his cock inside Cloudjumper's pussy. He found that he was able to get most of his foot and a half long, knotted cock inside pretty easily, most likely due to the size difference.

"How does it feel?" Skullcrusher asks both of them.

"Wonderful." Cloudjumper replies.

"A little strange at first, but I think I'm warming up to it." Before he proceeds he pulls out and asks, "Hang on, would doing this end up getting you pregnant?"

Cloudjumper shakes his head. "You don't have to worry. I have a vagina but no ovaries, so there's no chance of me ever getting pregnant."

Toothless sighed in relief before putting his cock back inside. He then started thrusting his hips back and forth, making his knot slap the outside of the vagina each time he pushed forwards. The warmth of the Stormcutter's vagina wrapped around Toothless's cock like a warm blanket, it made him almost forget about how strange the whole situation seemed and soon, his mind was filled with pleasure.

Cloudjumper on the other hand was enjoying it as well as his own 2 ½ foot long cock slip out of his sheath and slid against the ground from the sheer size. Cloudjumper actually hadn't had many sexual experiences before now. In fact, most dragons that saw his unique genitals either shooed him away or called him a freak, and the few that did actually accept him would only go for his cock which he enjoyed but he always wanted to know what it was like to have his pussy fucked. In most cases, he would end up trying to hide his pussy from any female that he hooked up with, but given a dragon's sensitive sense of smell, they would always tell that there was another female's scent in the air and given that they were alone, they usually put the pieces together pretty quickly. Now that he was finally getting the vaginal penetration that he deserved, and from the Alpha no less, he felt happier than ever.

Toothless was pounding away at Cloudjumper's vagina while Skullcrusher just sat by and watched the hot action. His 2 foot long, knotted cock was also hard and leaking pre just from watching, it made him pretty excited for when it was his turn.

Toothless was getting pretty into it when suddenly he heard a familiar voice. "What the hell is going on?" He looks behind him and sees Hookfang just behind Skullcrusher in the bushes. Toothless froze upon seeing him. "Toothless, why are you having sex with Cloudjumper?"

Toothless tried to think of some sort of excuse but his mouth failed him and he just stuttered a bunch until Cloudjumper says, "Hookfang, good to see you. Yes, we're having sex but it's for a good reason. Toothless and Skullcrusher wanted to get a load off so I let them do it in me. Now, are you going to fly off and tell someone or are you going to join us and keep your mouth shut? Your choice." Cloudjumper clenches his pussy and tugs on Toothless's cock to remind him what he was doing, making Toothless snap out of his thoughts and resume fucking.

Hookfang looked at Toothless, then Cloudjumper, then Skullcrusher, repeat. He really did want to run away and tell someone, but then he looked down at his own genital slit and realized that he himself have had no luck with a mate either this season, which in his mind was preposterous. He looks back to the two already mating and says, "Alright, I'll join you. But, I want to do things my own way." He walks over until he's behind Toothless and uses his now half-hard cock to poke around Toothless's anus.

Toothless was a bit surprised. "What are you doing?"

Hookfang looks to him in the eyes. "Just showing my Alpha how much I appreciate him." He then shoves his foot and three quarters long cock into Toothless's ass without any sort of preparation, making him jolt from the initial pain, making him snarl at Hookfang.

"What the hell? Get out of my ass, you prick."

"Oh shut up." Hookfang says through grunts. "Don't act like you never wanted this. I've seen the way you've looked at me since the day we met. The way you'd catch a glimpse at my ass and junk at every waking opportunity. If you won't admit that you want me, then I'll just say it for ya, because isn't that what friends do?"

Toothless was at a loss for words. It was true that he had admired Hookfang's appearance for quite some time now. In fact, of all the dragons he's known, Hookfang was the one that he always secretly had the biggest crush on, but knew that if he told the guy he would just abuse the knowledge and cause him more pain and misery. Now that Hookfang was in his ass, he really felt like this really is what he's wanted for years now. Toothless sighs, "Fine. You win, you can have my ass. Just know that this will come back to bite you at some point."

Hookfang shrugs and continues to fuck Toothless at an increasing pace, making his tapered cock slide in and out of his anus while at the same time forcing Toothless deeper and deeper inside Cloudjumper. Cloudjumper moans as Toothless fucks his pussy even faster, making his pussy leak juices, his balls swing around between his legs, and his cock jump up and down off the ground with each hard thrust.

Hookfang was also just pounding away when suddenly he feels some weight against his back and feels something poking his ass. He looks behind him and sees that Skullcrusher had mounted him and was going for his ass as well. Skullcrusher looks to him and says, "Toothless said this would come back and bite you, didn't he?" before pushing his cock inside Hookfang's ass. Hookfang actually didn't even protest from the intrusion, he just accepted his fate and allowed the Rumblehorn to start fucking his ass at the same pace as he was fucking Toothless.

Now there was a glorious dragon sex train that seemed to be getting faster by the minute. In the back, there was Skullcrusher who was giving all the initial thrusts into Hookfang's ass. The thrusts from Skullcrusher caused Hookfang to thrust deep into Toothless, Hookfang's thrusts made Toothless thrust deep into Cloudjumper's pussy, and Cloudjumper was turned into a moaning mess as Toothless's cock thrust deep into his womb.

They were all very close to their climaxes, so Toothless and Skullcrusher push their knots into Cloudjumper and Hookfang, respectively, Hookfang pushes his whole cock into Toothless and soon, all four dragons hit their orgasms at the same time their cocks shot their seed into the holes they were in or, in Cloudjumper's case, onto the ground, and it made Cloudjumper's pussy squirt juices onto Toothless's cock. Being the largest of the bunch, Cloudjumper's cum load was the biggest followed by Hookfang, then Toothless and Skullcrusher who were tied, literally.

They all take a moment to let their orgasms settle and for Toothless and Skullcrusher's knots to soften before they pull out of the holes they were in. Skullcrusher then says, "Alright. That was fun, but we should clean up and head back soon. I'm sure our riders are a bit worried plus I don't think they'd appreciate your asses leaking with cum once you get back."

They couldn't agree more so they wash up in a nearby river and walk back to Berk. They could've flown back, but Hiccup forgot to lock Toothless's tail from the last time they flew so he was grounded at the moment.

Before they get back to Berk, Toothless says, "So, you guys wanna do that again sometime?"

"Absolutely." The other three dragons say at the same time.

**Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.**

**Ok, I will be taking another break from Fanpicks because I will be starting another project soon that I'm excited about, but can't tell you about it right now. Do keep sending your suggestions and I will get back to you when it's time for the next season.**

**Take care!**


	11. Here we go again (Rules included)

**Hey guys, I am back and ready to do another round of Fanpicks. Before you wonder, I'm not doing this because I've run out of ideas for stories...ok maybe I have just a little. Well, it's actually not really that, it's just that not much is personally inspiring me at the moment so I thought I'd reach out to you all.**

**Here is an updated version of the rules.**

**-All story suggestions have to be HTTYD related, no crossovers. As fun as it would be to see Toothless, Pikachu, Stitch and Simba have sex with each other, it's just not what I want to write. **

**-All canon characters are accepted. Original Characters are welcome, as long as there is a canon character there as well. **

**-Things I will not write about: Rape, violence, blood/gore, hard vore (Like oral vore or any kind that involves someone dying), castration, F/F,**

**-Things I will consider writing about, depending on whether or not I feel like I can deliver a good story about: Bondage, Chastity, soft vore (anal/vaginal vore or even cock vore), growth, Transformations, hypnosis**

**-Things I will absolutely write about: Herms, M/M, self-suck, self-fuck, mpreg, multi-dick.**

**-Remember that it does not have to be sexual, it could just be a unique short story involving any character.**

**-Also remember that I can only do one story at a time, so if I don't get to your story right away, it does not mean that I am not putting it into consideration.**

**So...yeah. Leave your suggestions for stories as either a review or you can PM me and I'll message you back when I can. I can't wait to see what you suggest.**

**See you soon with the first story!**


	12. Finding Yourself in a Tight Situation

**Finding yourself in a tight situation**

**This is a suggestion from Dragonholic who asked "Will you try a dragon bondage where Toothless is submissive and Hiccup is the dom?"**

**That's actually interesting because the first story I ever read was Any Objections? on Archive of Your Own and it involved bondage with that exact situation so it's kind of cool for me that I can write something of my own for that.**

**Enjoy!**

One morning, Hiccup and Toothless decide to head down to the cove on Berk where they met and maybe/definitely have some private time together, something that they have done just about every night since they became mates, about two months ago.

That day was perfect because there weren't any dragon training lessons, Stoick was away on a business trip so he was somewhat free from chores, it was just one of those days where they just wanted to do something fun for themselves and this time they didn't have to worry about being too loud.

Before they left, Hiccup was putting away the dishes from breakfast when Toothless spots his saddle bag. Hiccup typically takes off Toothless's saddle and fly gear before they make love as he was pretty unsure what semen and other sexual fluids would do to a metal tail fin.

Lately, Toothless had discovered that he enjoys being submissive to whatever Hiccup wants. Whether it's getting fucked by him, sucking his dick, or doing anything that meant receiving what Hiccup had to offer, he was more than up for it, and also lately he's been wanting to try something new but hasn't known how to tell Hiccup.

At that moment, however, he could see that Hiccup was still distracted by the dishes so he rushes up to the bedroom and goes into Hiccup's closet where he pulls out something that he quickly stuffs into the bag, something that he found one day in the woods and decided to secretly take it back where he managed to keep it secret up to this point.

Toothless was fortunate to have made it back just as Hiccup had finished up so Hiccup puts the lunch he prepared into the saddle bag and slips the saddle onto Toothless. He did notice that the bag was a little bit heavier than usual but shrugged it off and figured he put more stuff into the bag than he realized.

Hiccup then slips on Toothless's tail fin and attaches it to the saddle before they head out and fly off to the cove. They could easily walk there but then again, they haven't turned down an opportunity to fly together yet.

They reach the cove in no time, although they did take a small detour to loop around Berk's mountain, and once they set down, Hiccup takes off the saddle and tail and immediately starts kissing Toothless multiple times on the head. Toothless comments, **"Someone's feeling frisky today."**

Hiccup stops kissing for a moment to say, "You know it. I don't know what it is but today I've just been in the mood."

Toothless smirks. **"Well fortunately for you I never get tired of mating with you. Although, how much do you expect to do with your clothes on?"**

Hiccup rolls his eyes. "Good point. Ok, then how about a little show." He has Toothless lie down as he puts on a sensual performance.

He starts by swaying his hips back and forth as he takes off his brown fur vest, followed by his favorite green shirt which he slowly lifts over his head and off of his body, leaving his chest and stomach fully exposed for Toothless to look at.

Toothless licked his lips in anticipation. He observes Hiccup's skinny stomach and chest, watching how the sweat starts to form as his body was exposed to the hot air. He pays special attention to his nipples, one of the many things about humans that he will never understand. He knows that with girls they're used to feed their young, which made sense, but then why do men have them? Are they just there for decoration or something? He may never truly figure it out.

Then, Hiccup lowers his hands to his pants and starts to undo his belt before zipping his pants down and sliding them off of his legs to show that A: he wasn't wearing any underwear and B: his cock was already rock hard and begging for a Night Fury's mouth and/or ass to be put into.

Toothless was hard as well. His 18 inch long cock was poking from between his front legs and was already dripping with pre-cum. Toothless actually didn't realize how horny he was until that point.

Toothless wanted so badly to have Hiccup stuff his cock into his mouth or ass, but then he remembered what he was there for. Once Hiccup was fully nude, Toothless says to him, **"Say, love, there's something I've been wanting to do with you lately."**

Hiccup was didn't know what Toothless wanted but he was pretty curious so he asks, "What do you want to do?"

Toothless takes a deep breath before saying, **"Hiccup, these past few months of being your mate have been the best of my life, but lately I've been wanting something a bit…more."**

"More?" Hiccup asks, now confused.

Toothless starts to explain, **"So, this is going to sound strange but, do you remember the other night when I asked you to tie my tail to my neck while you fucked me?"**

Hiccup nods. "How could I forget? I thought it was one of the kinkiest things you've asked me to do."

**"Right well, the reason why I asked you to do that was because I actually really like being tied up and allow you to do whatever you want to me. I think you humans call it bondage."**

"Yeah, that's right."

Toothless nods, glad he got the word right. **"Yes well…what I wanted to ask you was…oh…just…look into my bag."** He had to admit that he was pretty nervous about asking Hiccup what he truly wanted.

Hiccup was quite confused but he did go into Toothless's saddle bag and spots the thing that explained why it was heavy. "This is…the bola ropes from when I shot you down." He looks it over and expected it to be in pieces after Hiccup cut it up to free Toothless, but found that it was fully intact.

He looks over to Toothless and was about to ask about that when he says, "**I found it in that spot where I landed about a week ago. I saw that it was in shreds so I took it to Gobber who restored it. It was a little hard explaining to him what I wanted and why since I can't talk to him but he did manage to do it."**

Hiccup nodded from the explanation before asking, "Why did you want it repaired?"

Toothless internally groaned as he couldn't believe Hiccup hadn't figured it out yet. He says to Hiccup, **"Hiccup, I want you to tie me up. Tie me up completely, the same way I was when you found me after you shot me down. After that, I want you to use my body in whatever ways you can think of."**

Hiccup's eyes widen as he finally realized what Toothless was trying to say all along. "OH. Oh I…wow. That's…pretty interesting."

Toothless sighs. "**I know you're probably wondering, why would a big, tough Night Fury want to be tied up like a Whispering Death who was in a tornado but-"**

"No, no. What I meant to say was I think that's ok. I think it means you're just submissive and get off to me doing things like this. It's like…" He looks over to the red tail fin lying on the ground.

Toothless looks where Hiccup was looking and says, "**It's like how I allow you to control my flight."**

Hiccup thinks for a moment. He does love Toothless and he wants to do anything that would make him happy, and it is true that he does somewhat enjoy being the dominant one of the relationship, it's unique because with a body like his you would assume that Hiccup would like being sub. He walks to Toothless and gives him a kiss before saying, "Let's do it."

Toothless's face lights up with excitement as Hiccup retrieves the ropes from the bag and has Toothless lie on his side.

Hiccup begins by tying Toothless's legs to his body, making sure not to make it too tight as he didn't want Toothless getting hurt. Next, he pulls Toothless's wings back and brings his tail around where he ties his wings together at the base and makes one loop that ties his tail to his neck.

The entire time, he would ask Toothless to move a little to make sure it isn't too tight and so far, he was doing it right. He also made sure to give Toothless a few kisses to let him know that he is starting to find this hot as well.

Once Hiccup was sure he was finished he asked Toothless to test it out. Toothless tries to move but found that the ropes and bolas were preventing him from doing anything. Perfect. Before Hiccup could move on, Toothless asks, **"One last thing. There's a strip of cloth in the bag too. Could you…blindfold me as well?"**

Hiccup's eyes widen with excitement. "Wow, you really want to go all out with this don't you? Alright." He goes into the bag and pulls out the mentioned cloth and loops it around Toothless's head and on his eyes before tying it and giving it a test. He dangles his dick in front of him and asks, "You see anything?"

Toothless replies, **"Nope, everything's as dark as my scales."**

"Perfect. Now, let's see what we can do here." He starts by leaning down and kisses him on the lips before making his dick brush up against Toothless's mouth. Toothless starts salivating with anticipation as Hiccup slips his whole dick inside the large mouth.

Hiccup slides the dick along Toothless's wet lips, getting it slick with saliva, something that really doesn't bother him anymore because he knows he can use the saliva as lube for later.

Hiccup always loved how Toothless's warm mouth felt around his dick. Sure his dick was like a toothpick in comparison to the large mouth but Toothless always made sure to keep his lips closed as tight as possible for both of their enjoyment. As for Toothless, he loved the taste of the human dick as it slid in and out of his mouth. He also loves wrapping his tongue around the dick and using his tongue to stroke it, which he was doing at that moment.

While Hiccup could use Toothless's mouth to pleasure him to an orgasm, Hiccup did have other plans.

Hiccup takes his dick out of Toothless's mouth and Toothless does try to get it back in with his tongue but Hiccup patted the appendage telling him that enough was enough. "We can do more of that later, love. Right now, I want to get to that ass of yours."

Hiccup then kisses Toothless again before moving down to his rear. While Toothless couldn't see Hiccup moving down there, his sensitive hearing told him where Hiccup was with every step he took.

Once Hiccup got down to Toothless's lower half, he couldn't help but give Toothless's big cock a few strokes and his balls a gentle squeeze, enticing some deep moans from the big dragon, before rubbing his own dick and getting some of the saliva off of it so he can lube up the tight pucker in front of him.

With Toothless's tail out of the way, this enabled Hiccup to full access to his whole ass which he took advantage of and he used his dick to trace a circle around Toothless's ass cheeks.

Toothless groaned from the teasing. He knew Hiccup was trying to get him to beg for it, and he couldn't help but cave in and say, **"Fuck me. Fuck me like a bitch. Slam that cock of yours into me and fill me with your love."**

Hiccup gives Toothless a loving pat on the ass before saying, "Your wish is my command, my submissive Fury." He lines his dick up with Toothless's pucker and proceeds to push it in. Given the obvious size difference, Hiccup has never had a problem with fitting his whole dick inside Toothless's ass with just one push, but it has never been any less enjoyable for either of them.

At that moment, Toothless was over the moon with pleasure. He always loves it when Hiccup fucks him but to be tied up like this plus blindfolded so he can't even see only feel what Hiccup is doing to him, he nearly came right then and there.

What he did know was that Hiccup's dick was inside him and he was using his tail and right hind leg for leverage, but beyond that it was a somewhat mystery to him.

Hiccup kept pounding away at Toothless's ass and decided to give the big guy some help by leaning a hand down to first fondle his large balls before moving up to stroke the base of his dick and knot, sending even more waves of pleasure towards the Night Fury's way.

In his haste, however, Hiccup ended up tripping a little and used his arm to support himself on Toothless's leg, but after he fell, he noticed something. Toothless has a soft spot just where his thigh meets his torso. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed it before, but it did give him an idea.

Toothless felt Hiccup stop fucking him for a second and wondered what was going on, until he felt a sharp pain in his upper thigh as Hiccup had leaned in to give him a love bite, right on that spot, something that a dragon typically does to their mate to claim them as their own.

Of course, it made sense. Traditionally, a dragon is to give a love bite on their partner's neck, but the skin on Toothless's neck is so thick that a set of human teeth has no chance of even breaking the skin, so it would seem that Hiccup found a way to claim him and just had to take that opportunity. **"You clever human."** Toothless comments.

Hiccup smirks and says, "Now you're mine forever, not that there was ever a worry. Now, let's get back to it." With that, he goes back to fucking Toothless but this time at a faster pace.

Both cocks were now dripping with pre-cum. One into the other's ass and the other onto the ground below. Normally at this point, Toothless might think to start sucking himself or stroking himself with his tail but that was clearly not an option right now so he just let Hiccup do his thing while he felt the love and passion that Hiccup was giving.

After a few more solid minutes of fucking, Both Hiccup and Toothless were pushed over the edge as Hiccup hilts his cock inside Toothless and releases his seed into the dragon's ass while Toothless fired his load onto the ground, some of which ended up hitting his chin.

Once both of them had calmed down from their orgasms, Hiccup slowly walks over to Toothless's head, having to watch out for the cum puddle Toothless had created, to lift up the blindfold and ask, "How was it, love?"

**"Everything I hoped it would be."** Toothless replies. **"Say, when you do release me, could you possibly keep the ropes intact so we can do this again?"**

Hiccup lovingly pats Toothless on the head and says, "Absolutely. Although the ropes are a little hard to configure, maybe I could make something more like cuffs so we can reuse them with less risk of them breaking."

**"Sounds fine to me."** He licks Hiccup from his good leg to his dick to show gratitude for helping him

**Ok, and that was that. Dragonholic, I hope you enjoyed the story, if you did please let me know.**

**Leave any more suggestions for stories down below and I will see you later.**


	13. Toothless and Potions

**Toothless and Potions Mix...Quite Well Actually**

**This story was created for Wodenfang who requested to me three stories actually. One that involved CTF (Cock Transformation), one that involved some type of goo dragon and one that involved growth and absorption. **

**Now, the story itself was actually not created by me but by my friend Puffin777 who is a fantastic writer and decided to put those three ideas together. I know, I said I would make these stories but I just got so many of them that I decided to get some help.**

**Oh, and by the way Woden, Puffin did have this to say. "****whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy you do this, woden. Couldn't you just stick to things like Cloudjumper fucks Stormfly, for instance?" While I do somewhat agree with him, I do also understand that we all have weird fetishes and we both do respect that fact.**

**Anyway, I do hope you enjoy!**

Hiccup and Toothless, to make sure they were the fighting-fit warriors of Berk, had to come in to a monthly check up period with Gothi.

Hiccup swung his legs back and forth as he waited; just simply bored while waiting for Gothi to get Stormfly checked out.

Toothless, as his faithful companion, was similarly bored, looking around inside of her shack's waiting room for something interesting to do.

It was then that Toothless noticed something interesting; an errant potion lying on the rafters, seemingly forgotten by Gothi but, at the same time, why would she have put one up there, out of sight and difficult to reach?

Shrugging, Toothless nonchantly grabbed it in his jaws; thinking he could have a look later on at what it would contain.

Finally, the patient list moved on and this time it was Toothless' turn; his checkup went fine until a reflexes test made him accidentally bite down on the potion; breaking the glass and letting the liquid inside drip.

Since this was his last test, Gothi went away to pack up her equipment, but Toothless had other things on his mind.

Eyes wide in shock and surprise, he is relieved when, for some reason, the glass shards somehow don't tear his mouth to shreds. In fact, as he swishes his tongue around, he found a few glass shards, but on the second check he found none.

Shocked, he braced for some extra pain to follow, perhaps since the glass managed to go down his throat, but nothing of the sort happened. Eventually he felt relieved, but confused; wondering what had happened to those fragments. It was only then that he felt shudders travel through his body and a few spurts of growth ensued.

'That…. that was strange.' He thought to himself. Just to prove it to himself, he placed a rock in his mouth, even if he disliked the taste, and found it disappeared just as readily and again, after a short delay, he felt a small surge of growth flow through him. 'Interesting. But what happens if it's living.' He wondered.

Considering it wouldn't be nice to test this on Gothi, since people would probably miss her, he went outside and spotted a sheep.

Quickly pouncing and snatching it up, before shoving it down his throat, he was surprised to see that something different happened. Instead of the sheep disappearing and adding to his growth, the sheep instead travelled through his body, eventually settling in a particular spot not normally accessible via the digestive tract.

Toothless moaned and squirmed, not suspecting for a second that the sheep would travel to his balls! Interestingly, it still contributed to his growth, even though it wasn't broken down. 'Well, that's convenient, guess I don't have to worry about accidentally removing Hiccup from the world with a simple lick.' Toothless thought, happy for the continued safety of Hiccup.

As for the removal of such a… victim, Toothless was interested that his lust had just skyrocketed. 'No fucking way… is that seriously how I do that?' Toothless thought, getting more and more excited by whatever must have been in that potion.

His mind went into overdrive, thinking about the possibilities of his ability. However, they would have to wait, since Hiccup found him and lead him to bed; not noticing Toothless' sheep-sized balls or his massive 2.5 foot barbed, knotted member sticking out, hard, or even that he was 2 foot taller than usual; something that Toothless was glad of, thinking about how difficult it would be to explain this.

However, once Hiccup went to sleep, Toothless finally had his opportunity to explore this new ability in more detail. He snuck outside and, making sure he was out of sight and out of earshot of anyone, gently wrapped his paw against his still-hard cock.

Shuddering at the pleasure that went through him, he continued wanking himself; getting more and more aroused until finally, overcome, he climaxes; the sheep is forcibly ejected out of his cock; covered in cum but otherwise no worse for wear.

Toothless can't help himself, his post-orgasm high aiding him as he laughed at the hilarious sight of the shaken sheep.

Strangely enough, his balls stay sheep-sized and even fill up with the seed to match, making Toothless rub the egregious genitals with pride and awe, feeling jolts of pleasure travel up his spine. 'Oh yes, this'll do nicely.' He thought to himself. 'Still, I'm a bit large now, perhaps there's a way to reverse that so that Hiccup won't notice.' He wondered, concentrating on getting small.

To is massive relief, his body reduces in size almost immediately, soon putting him right back to normal, apart from his balls which were still massive relative to his size. 'Eh, I can deal with that.' he shrugged, but also checked that he could fix that as well, glad to see that he could as they reduced to baseball size.

Then he checked the other way, finding that he was able to grow just as easily as he could shrink, apart from beyond his maximum height from last time. Afterwards, he just gave a quick check of doing shrinking and growth to specific parts of his body; finding that to also be possible.

Even though he was impressed at just how capable this was, he still went back to curl beside Hiccup and go to sleep.

That morning, he was even more hyper than usual; which Hiccup noticed, now that he wasn't just about to go to bed. "Toothless, what's gotten into you bud?" He asked, smiling at his dragon's behaviour.

Toothless just licked his face happily, which Hiccup wiped off soon afterwards. "Aww Toothless! Well, I guess I should've known better not to ask questions which you can't answer." Hiccup shrugged.

"Exactly." Toothless agreed, although Hiccup only heard as a set of growls. However, the use of speech made Toothless aware of another resource he wasn't using inside his mind, which he'd have to explore as well later on.

For now, though, he just followed Hiccup as normal; keeping his excitement at bay in favour of patience. Hiccup lead him to the rest of the dragon riders, who were busy with preparing for a patrol. While they did that, Snotlout had to make a beeline for the toilet, which proved to be an ideal moment for Toothless to test out his ability on a human; since he'd never particularly liked Snotlout anyway.

He walked over to the stalls as though it was just part of his wandering. He was also happy to see that Snotlout's equally arrogant and prideful dragon, Hookfang, came along as well.

He waited patiently for Snotlout to finish, waiting for his chance. Finally, Snotlout came out, doing up his belt in readiness for getting onto Hookfang to get back to where the other dragon riders were preparing.

What he didn't expect was for Toothless to come up behind him, mouth watering, and pounce; surrounding his head with his maw.

Snotlout panicked, confused at why he was suddenly in Toothless's mouth, but his shouts couldn't be heard from inside Toothless' jaws.

Content that his prey wouldn't give him any extra trouble, Toothless shifted his efforts to making Snotlout go down his neck; picking him up in his maw by his shoulders and lifting him upwards, until gravity forced him down Toothless' throat.

Soon whatever strange absorption thing was going on kicked in; his flesh parting as though made of goo to allow Snotlout to travel down his body and deposit him into his balls.

Since no one was watching, and Toothless wanted to humiliate the boy a bit further, he pressed his backside to the ground; rubbing his balls, along with Snotlout, against the floor to press his undignified prison's walls closer to him. The addition of Snotlout also seemed to have pushed up his height by about 3 feet, although he quickly reduced that to avoid suspicion.

Chuckling, he went around the corner to his next target.

Hookfang turned around, just seeing Toothless. He sighed in disappointment, like he would've done if Snotlout went around the corner. It was obvious to Toothless that the Monstrous Nightmare didn't give him any respect.

'Well, your loss.' Toothless thought bemusedly; finding it nice to think that he could get rid of him in a few quick swallows.

With Toothless heading directly towards him, the Monstrous Nightmare cocked a brow; not used to Toothless being so direct with him. However, he snorted in pride as he made his neck arch higher; looking down at the Night Fury with a sneer.

Toothless looked up at his power-pose with bemusement, before growing to his height by injecting all the potential he'd picked up from the sheep and Snotlout; Hookfang was surprised by the height gain and was even more so as Toothless climbed slightly higher than his own height.

Shocked and confused, Hookfang wasn't ready as Toothless' mouth went from smirking to bared open as he lunged; catching his head, like he had done with Snotlout.

Hookfang put up less of a fight than Snotlout had; finding his crocodile-like snout held fast by Toothless' had.

His horns, when Toothless engulfed him that far, did jab into Toothless' mouth, but the damage caused sealed up instantly afterwards and Toothless didn't feel any pain at all, just Hookfang's interesting taste.

It was obvious, as Hookfang's throat entered Toothless' mouth, that he wasn't going to be able to get Hookfang hidden inside of his balls without it being noticed.

Instead, his body rearranged the entering Monstrous Nightmare into Toothless' shape so that, when Hookfang had been fully vored by Toothless, Hookfang's body became a folded imitation inside Toothless; much easier to hide than having Hookfang in his balls.

Strangely enough, even when Hookfang took up most of his internal area, Toothless felt fine; his body morphed around the Monstrous Nightmare, like goo, again to ensure no problems were caused.

In fact, it lead to another revelation on Toothless' part; his body wasn't like goo, it was goo! It was extremely imperceptible, since he didn't drip, melt or do anything weird from an outside perspective, but the flexibility of his insides made it certain that there was something at play there, something that allowed him to shape his body as his mind desired.

With Hookfang safely stored, Toothless shrank down once again and went back to blending in on the lookout for more prey.

The opportunity came when the twins, always somehow staying close to Snotlout, apparently decided to come to the toilet as well. They were a bit concerned as to where Snotlout and Hookfang had gone, as were Barf & Belch. Still, they resolved it as nothing serious, Snotlout was known to be unreliable; he was probably trying to seduce a woman in the village, so they thought.

Again, they went in and did their business and this time, discontent to wait for them to finish, Toothless turned to Barf and Belch with a smug grin. Barf & Belch returned the gesture, assuming that Toothless had plans of pranking Ruffnut & Tuffnut which, in a sense, he had; but the first thing on his mind was to take Barf and Belch along for the ride.

Still grinning, he grew to his full size, realising that Hookfang had added an incredible 10 feet to his previous tallest size. That was enough to tower over the Zippleback pair, who's faces dropped in sheer shock.

Toothless went for their necks first; garrotting them so they could breath, but couldn't shout for help, before considering what to do with them.

Of course, Barf & Belch tried to scream, but they found themselves to be unable to form words with their breath. So, instead, they tried to attack him; the sparking head giving off his sparks, but unable to light anything as the other head found it impossible to release his gas.

"Now, I don't have any quarrel with you, so let me do something for you before you disappear down my throat." Toothless said, confusing them with his positive-negative mixed messages. "Would you mind me giving you a blowjob?"

Confused, they agreed, up for a bit of pleasure before they died, still wondering why Toothless would do that while… eating them.

While they were thinking that, Toothless rolled them on their back; intending to do something fun while he waited. To start off with, he started with the tails instead of the heads, drawing them in until he reached their ass. Here, he changed his actions; going from sucking them down his throat to sucking them in a different manner.

Barf & Belch's eyes opened wide as Toothless began to suck on their shafts; drawing out their split cocks from the sheath. With confused moans, Barf and Belch appreciated having Toothless treat their shafts in such a manner; feeling his soft mouth squeeze around their members.

Once he'd kept going for more than 30 seconds, the Zippleback pair gave up their resistance, making Toothless release their throats, just deciding it would be far more pleasurable to go along with it. They both encouraged him, with Toothless relieved that they consented to him treating them in such a manner.

He continued for a while, hearing them quietly moan in satisfaction as he licked up and down their hardened shafts; drawing them closer to climax. Finally they inhaled to give a roar, which Tooth had to quickly mute with the garrotte again; which didn't make him feel better, but helped keep him inconspicuous to the other Vikings within earshot.

"Sorry, couldn't let you give my position away." Toothless apologises, somehow able to speak even though his throat was blocked, before his throat is filled with their cum; a taste he enjoyed and savoured for a while as they laid down in their post-orgasmic haze.

Toothless enjoyed it too, as the first time he'd engaged intimately with another dragon, enjoying how amazing it felt. However, his calm was shattered by the sound of the toilets flushing simultaneously.

He gave a quick thanks that Hiccup invented such a loud warning, before hurriedly tipping up his head to shove the rest of the Zippleback's body down his throat with guilt, feeling them adjust into his body.

He once again shrank back down to his normal size, although it was a bit harder to fit two dragons within him at the same time so he couldn't do this for much longer. To his relief, Ruff and Tuff rounded the corner and didn't seem to suspect him, even as they suspected where Barf and Belch had gone.

"Now where, dear sister, would our dragons have gone?" Tuff said, stroking his chin.

Ruff was about to reply when Toothless just got tired and vored her quickly; adding her into his balls without Tuff even noticing; such was the efficiency of Toothless' attack now. Tuff kept on stroking his chin, before noticing that Ruff wasn't replying.

He turns to wonder what she was doing, but all he sees is Toothless' open maw and then darkness as he is swiftly swallowed and stored in his balls alongside Ruffnut and Snotlout.

With that done, Toothless lies on his back for a while, content with himself; rubbing the balls which housed his devoured humans. He was about to exit such an area to go exploring again when he spotted something that would make them happier.

Crouching down, and looking into the domestic animal's eyes, Toothless nevertheless apologised. "Sorry little guy, but you'll be fine, I promise." He said. The chicken in front of him didn't understand; giving him a side-stare while clucking, so Toothless shrugged and lunged forward once again; grabbing the chicken and stuffing it down his neck.

A pleased shout from within his testicles proved his plan had been successful, and he gives them another proud rub before standing up and walking through the village.

Inside Toothless' balls, Snotlout was trying his best to cover up; having discovered that Toothless' body, while it may not dissolve living beings, dissolved clothes and armour with readiness; leaving them all naked.

Ruff and Tuff were less perturbed; laughing at Snotlout's shame while Tuffnut took care of his pet chicken.

On his travels, while being unfortunately unable to find anyone not in a group, he is fortunate enough to come across some returning fisherman who, after a few shared looks, happily give up one of their barrels of fish for his use.

Since they were such a large group, he left them alone for now, focusing instead on grabbing the barrel by its rim when they were out of sight, intending to eat just the fish inside, until he remembered he could absorb the barrel.

With that out of the way, he shoved the barrel inside his mouth, encouraged as it slowly dissolved away until nothing was left in his mouth at all. Feeling quite satisfied, he burped and wondered what he could do with excess matter that he could feel being stored.

Smiling, he settled on turning it into cum; flooding most of his balls with his essence and soaking his passengers in his seed, to his humour.

Thinking about genitals, he also wonders if he could use the bodies inside of him for a different purpose.

"Hey, Hookfang, want to be a cock?" He asked his insides. Understandably, the initial response was shock, but he offered an incentive. "You'd be able to move a bit." He commented. Hookfang, somewhat stifled by his lack of movement; stuck to Toothless' movements, eventually agreed.

Pleased with the result, Toothless moved him down into his cock; expanding it with Hookfang's mass until it poked a foot past Toothless' front legs with the girth of his stomach at the base of its tapered, barbed, knotted length.

He also was able to communicate with Hookfang, which surprised then amused him. "How are you liking that, Hookfang?"

The loud moans of pleasure were all he needed to hear, patting his shaft a few more times with satisfaction.

Pleased with the results, rubbing the head which Hookfang responded to by bobbing and letting out a spurt of precum (his mind in absolute euphoria from the raw feedback of the touch), Toothless decided to experiment with Barf & Belch.

"Do you want to join him, Barf and Belch?" They took a while to decide between themselves, but eventually agreed; also feeling pretty stiff, but also curious about what it would feel like.

Toothless obliged their wishes, putting them in two other shafts that flanked his main one, then gave them rubs so that they gave the same moans that Hookfang had given.

'Well, two dragons in my crotch. Honestly feels much better than I would've thought.' He thinks to himself, getting interrupted as his middle shaft throbs, literally angrily. "Okay, okay, here you go." He says to him, rubbing his shaft up and down; immediately calming Hookfang's protests while also making him feel aroused as well.

"Looks like I won't be able to disguise this anymore. I think it's time to break cover." He says, with excitement. He had some extra size from them all he wanted to play with as well.

Hiccup had started to wonder where Toothless is. His searching eventually lead him to Hiccup. "There you are bud. I was wondering where you were." He says, before noticing his jutting triple-erection. "Oh, oh sorry. I didn't know." He apologises, turning his face away.

Toothless didn't care, following his face and licking it regardless. Then he reached inside of himself to draw out the new talent he'd gained. "I've got a surprise for you." He said, in fluent norse.

Hiccup was surprised at that on its own. "Bigger than the fact I can understand what you're saying?"

Hiccup asked.

Toothless nodded. "Yes, much, much bigger" he says, emphasizing the last word. They are joined by Astrid and Stormfly; who recoil at the sight of his bared, throbbing genitals "Gods, Hiccup, tell your dragon this isn't the time to get horny."

This was the final straw. Turning to Hiccup, he gave some words. "Hiccup, with what happens now, just remember I love you above all else." He whispered.

Hiccup just froze, dumbstruck by the confession, as Toothless grew to 20 feet; enough to deal easily with the tasks in front of him.

Astrid stepped back, astounded by his new size, but was barely given any time to react before Toothless's maw closed around her and she was vored.

Stormfly was similarly affected, and she was also offered space to think before she was swallowed up like a piece of fish.

At this, Hiccup was somewhat angry. "Toothless, you just ate Astrid and Stormfly!" He protested, hoping that he'd do something like vomit them up.

"Don't worry, my twig, they're fine." Toothless said, bringing his balls close to Hiccup so he could hear Astrid as she splashed into his cum. "Uh, okay, but what about Stormfly?" Hiccup said, unsure yet somewhat curious.

"She's coming now." He says, turning around and squatting to show him a vagina that formed under his asshole. Somewhat blushing, Hiccup was still able to ask about just what was happening in relation to that. "You're turning her into a vagina?"

At the same time, Stormfly asked him the same thing. He responded to her with 'I thought you'd enjoy it.' After a bit of denial, Toothless rubbed his clitoris, and instantly Stormfly was assaulted with pleasure. Because of that, she soon changed her mind. Toothless was, of course, thankful that she enjoyed it, but his real attention was brought to Hiccup, who was still red in the face.

Toothless enjoyed Hiccup blushing at his sight; his love for the small human converting his attention to arousal. "Yes, and she loves it." He states. "Sorry, I would love to explain everything, but I have something on my mind I'd like to do." He says, gathering Hiccup up gently and putting him on his back.

The thing on his mind began to pick up more momentum, giving Toothless a determination as he continued; growing to his full size of around 40 feet and roaring out in challenge before stomping through the village without care; stepping on Villagers while his three cocks and 2 balls swung without guilt on his underside.

The treatment of the villagers concerned Hiccup. "Toothless, watch your step; you've accidentally killed some villagers." Hiccup said, horrified.

Toothless turned around and gave him a smile, which Hiccup wasn't expecting. "Not the case." He said, stopping his walking; only to step on a group of workers who were on lunch break, making Hiccup wince. Then he froze, just saying to Hiccup "Now listen."

He did, and was surprised to hear a series of splashes. "They all travel to your balls?" he asks. Toothless nodded enthusiastically. "But… but why do I hear… fluids? Are you digesting them in there?" Hiccup asked, similarly repulsed by the idea.

This time Toothless gave him an emphatic shake; giving Hiccup relief. "Their fine in there. Don't worry, I wouldn't do this if it hurt them." He reminded.

While he was stopped, he took some time to tend to his arousal; stroking his outer two cocks with his paws while grinding the middle one on the floor and using a house as a dildo for his pussy; satisfying his cravings while Hiccup blushed intensely.

He got that out of the way, getting to orgasm, but straining the fluid so that his passengers couldn't escape. The seed covered houses for hundreds of feet in front of him, as well as his left and right. The one in his vagina also dissolved into him after he was done with it.

Hiccup shook his head, embarrassed at this shameless indulgence of his dragon companion.

With his needs sated, Toothless got moving again; making sure to step on those in his way to add to his growth; now he was around 150 feet tall and growing with every person or thing he absorbed.

His cocks moved themselves so they could grind themselves over the houses and ground, which Toothless had to moan at as his balls refilled with cum around their numerous occupants; hanging of the way down his legs and fully spherical.

As for his vagina, or Stormfly, Toothless made sure she wasn't left out by bringing his tail between his ass cheeks, single fin folded as he thrust it in his cunt.

Eventually he reached his destination: Stoick's home. Now at 200 feet tall, he reached his hand in, breaking the roof and rustling around until he found the man himself. Hiccup was quite surprised, as he'd been for most of this little rampage, but he hid behind Toothless' head to make sure he wasn't spotted in league with the rampaging Light Fury.

Seeing himself in the grip of a giant Night Fury, Stoick shuddered, but appeared ferocious. "Devil." He addressed simply. "Are you going to answer for yourself before I kill you where you stand?" He said.

His threat was obviously fake, and Toothless gave him a weary look. "I would like to make some dem-" he said in a booming voice, cut off by Stoick's shout. "The devil speaks!" He insults, making Toothless resist the urge to squeeze the life out of him. *AHEM* "I would like to make some demands." Toothless said, this time with no patience for interruptions.

"You can't make any, you've got nothing to bargain with since you destroyed the village!" Stoick retorts.

Toothless snorts back, unimpressed. "I have a lot to bargain with, including the residents of Berk and…" He pauses. "… Your dignity." He said, smiling. Stoick raised an eyebrow at this, a poor decision considering what Toothless had in mind.

"Well, it's your choice." He excuses himself of fault, before bringing the chief around to his rear.

Stuck in his hand, Stoick had no choice as he was dragged against Toothless' anus, first, then his vagina (To Stormfly's pleasure), balls and then his dicks (Making Barf, Belch, and Hookfang's moans echo through his head), Toothless moaning the entire time as he got a full tour of his sexual organs. Once that was done, and with Stoick covered with vaginal fluids and precum, Toothless brought him back up to his face.

"Now you know what I meant." Toothless smiled. "So, want to listen to my demands or shall I do that to you again?" He asked. Stoick looked stubborn, but then he sighed; if he was used as this Night Furies sex toy numerous times, he would lose all reputation and, as a chief, reputation was everything. He gave in. "Fine, tell me your demands, reptile." He said, bitterly.

"My demands are as follows: Firstly, you make it more liveable for dragons. I'm fine myself, thanks to your son, but the others have to deal with an awful water supply, poor supply of food, and a lack of shelter to survive the winter." Toothless said.

Hiccup, on Toothless' back, was astonished at his demands, but in a positive light; he'd been trying for so long to get dragons the respect they deserved, but he'd always been refused.

Stoick responds with. "Most of those demands I can't risk without endangering my people; we barely have enough food to sustain us with the short growing season. We don't have enough clean drinking water to go around both us and the dragons. The shelter is the only thing we can do." Stoick responded curtly.

Toothless was unimpressed. "I knew you would respond like that. And I know that your first two answers were lies. Remember, you're dealing with a Night Fury, who isn't a stupid dragon, and your son, who is equally intelligent, did you think we'd miss the springs, which can satisfy the thirst of this entire island three times over, and did you think we turned a blind eye to the rampant sacrifices of food to the gods? Again, you have way more food than we need, but you waste it all to your 'gods'" Toothless snorted.

Hiccup remembered discovering these things as well, and mentioning it to the chief, but now they were demands and most of the village was a captive audience of Toothless' orbs.

"They aren't wasted! We sacrifice to them to prevent disasters from coming to our shores." Stoick protested, being reduced to fighting over the final point.

Toothless laughed, to the confusion of Stoick and Hiccup; the latter being carefully rolled off Toothless' back and placed on the floor. Stoick followed, before Toothless gave his answer. "You worship them too much; the real heroes are here in the mortal plane, not up is Ass guard, or whatever you call it." Toothless started.

Stoick brewed with rage at that disrespect, which Toothless returned with a knowing smile before continuing. "And as for Thor, the most respected one, the one that you give most of your wasteful sacrifices to…" He said, which Stoick nodded slowly in response, acknowledging his points as true.

"…He's my bitch." Toothless said vulgarly, before getting struck by 40 lightning bolts in quick succession, obscuring his form in smoke.

Stoick hoped that the god of thunder had just brought karma to the upstart, but he heard ominous laughter coming from within, as well as a glow starting to come from the smoke.

From this, Toothless emerged; no worse for wear and with markings glowing all around his body. "In fact, lightning definitely just helps my skin just light up." He jokes, at the expense of Stoick who was frozen in shock.

To help demonstrate it further, he pushes his chest off the floor to show his cocks and balls, veins glowing, below him and turns around to show a similar effect occurring on his asshole and vagina.

Stoick turned away, embarrassed to be harassed in such a fashion. Toothless didn't care for his shyness, picking him up again. "So, let me be clear, you can agree to these demands and you will agree to these demands." Toothless booms at him.

Stoick had his determinate streak running through him but, as he had felt when he had faced the Red Death, he felt utterly helpless. "O…kay then. I accept these demands." Stoick whispered.

"Say it so everyone can hear you say it!" Toothless roars at him.

"I accept, devil, I accept Thor dammit!" Stoick shouts back.

Toothless smiles at a successful deal, while Stoick is slightly faint, emotionally drained for once in his life. "Like I said, Thor's my bitch." He reminds the chief to rub it in, before smiling. "But you have held up your end of your bargain. I'll hold up mine." He declares. "I want you to watch because, trust me, you'll find this interesting." He said, putting him on the floor under his belly while keeping him pinned with a paw.

With him watching, Toothless stroked himself and tail-fucked himself to hardness, getting ready for the big return as his balls churned to full hardness and his dragons-turned-sex-organs moaned madly in his mind.

Stoick watched with utter disgust, but he was kept in place by Toothless' strategic foot as he watched the Night Fury above him masturbate.

Toothless kept his display going for a while longer, enjoying himself as he climbed towards climax. Finally, with his pleasures running as high as they'd ever been, his cocks hard as steel, and his pussy leaking out lubricants in excessive quantities, he came.

The resulting spray took out more than of the entire village with a flood of cum; breaking apart houses under the pressure and washing them off the cliffs with the current like a receding tsunami.

After that came all the captives in his balls; travelling through the cocks as bulges before being fired out at the ends; finding themselves thrown far until they landed in the flood of seed, which broke their fall, but mired them quite severely in return.

Humans, dragons, livestock alike were shot out as a result of Toothless' orgasm, only stopping when Toothless' balls were completely clear of occupants.

Stoick was covered, lying down as he was, and the only ones that escaped were Toothless and Hiccup; the latter of whom Toothless had placed on his back again before the orgasm.

Toothless' cocks stopped firing seed and his vagina also stopped secreting fluids; the dragons who once possessed them now part of the many that lay mired in seed.

Eventually Toothless released the chief, who struggled to the surface of the 7-foot-deep layer of cum and gasped. Here Toothless lay down in front of him; face to massive face. "Now, that's what I wanted on behalf of all the dragons of the village; I wouldn't have been this bad if you'd just respected them a bit better." Toothless commented. "Now it's my turn. I want to be able to marry Hiccup." Toothless said, to the shock of both Stoick and Hiccup.

"You are a devil." Stoick said, hateful of the madness.

Toothless narrowed his eyes and growled, dunking him underneath the cum again. "You don't know how much it means to me to be able to claim my loved one as my true mate." He said, possessive of Hiccup and with territorial anger burning clearly in his expression.

Stoick wanted to spite such a heretical match, but wisely held his tongue, lest he tastes Toothless' true anger. "Okay, okay, you make hard demands, but you can." He says, before adding on. "As long as he agrees." As his final request.

Hiccup had been also concerned about such a thing, considering how scary Toothless was, but Toothless managed to alleviate his concerns. "Of course, I'd never do anything bad to the one who's been the light of my life." Toothless says, in a serious tone. "Hiccup, do you want to marry me?" he asks gently, waiting anxiously for his response.

In the silence that followed, only the sound of flowing cum and swimming villagers/dragons/livestock could be heard.

Hiccup took his time, initially judging the statement as utter madness, until he realised he was abiding by old-style Viking values.

In terms of his love for Toothless and nothing else, he had to reply with "Yes."

His response made Toothless excitedly lick his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He repeated, feeling like he was in heaven as Hiccup actually agreed to be his mate.

Astrid managed to come into earshot as well. "What about me?" She asked.

Toothless gave her a confused look. "What about you?" He asked.

"What if I want to marry Hiccup as well?" Astrid said, worried that there'd be a conflict. The first conflict came from Snotlout as he loudly cursed Astrid's confession, although she just shot him a dirty look in response.

To her surprise, Toothless just shrugged. "I don't care, as long as Hiccup is always by my side and my mate." Toothless said, hugging Hiccup to his chest possessively. "Do you want to agree, Hiccup?" He asked him, wanting to keep it fair between their two propositions.

Hiccup was beyond words, firstly his dragon became his… mate and now Astrid, the girl he'd fancied for his entire life, wanted to declare herself his wife? "Yes." He said, barely even having a doubt.

Satisfied with gaining Hiccup in marriage, Toothless excitedly declared "Well, now's the time for us to celebrate!" He said, turning around in the remaining cum to make for Hiccup's bedroom, only to be stopped by Stoick.

"Wait, you know you haven't had the ceremony yet." Stoick reminded.

Toothless snorted. "We do, and we don't need your silly gods to decide whether or not that happens; we're already married and no one outside the three of us can say otherwise." Toothless stated with certainty.

"But Thor will curse you-" Stoick said, in recognition of what was supposed to happen if a couple had sex before marriage.

Toothless halted, then reared up almost vertical to allow three lightning strikes to hit each of his dick's tips straight on; making them jolt pleasurably and glow; a dramatic reminder of Toothless' affirmation earlier on of 'Thor's my bitch.'

With nothing left to say, Stoick shut up and let Toothless walk off with Hiccup and Astrid; his ass seeming to mock him with a sexy sway as he went away, and his loud steps faded into the distance.

Once they found Hiccup's new home, which was luckily uphill enough to escape the flood, Toothless shrank down and let the other couple wash down while he arranged himself on Hiccup's bed' ready for what was to come.

He was waiting quite a long time, not that he minded with his anticipation entertaining him.

When Hiccup and Astrid returned, they saw Toothless on the bed, on his back; legs spread and with his genitals on full display. In a trance, Hiccup came up and admired them up close; from his dicks to his vagina. "You know, I didn't think I'd get to see your genitals up close." Hiccup said in wonder.

"Look all you want, I'm yours now." Toothless replied; his acid-green eyes boring into Hiccup's with intense love.

Hiccup blushed at that while Astrid also gave the genitals some note.

However, they were rudely interrupted by a knock on the door. Toothless growled, but he got off the bed and went to the door alongside Hiccup and Astrid; who hadn't undressed yet.

He opened the door abruptly, intending to frighten whoever was on the other side. "What?!" He asked, before he'd even seen who was on the other side.

Instead, he was faced with a rapidly-retreating Gronckle and every single dragon on Berk.

He was taken aback by the sheer quantity of dragons in front of Hiccup's house. "What… what do you want?" He asked, feeling a bit sheepish now that he wasn't massive.

"We want to thank you for what you did for us." Meatlug said, making Toothless remember the deal he made before the marriage one. "On behalf of all of us, who were suffering in the conditions beforehand, thank you." The Gronckle continued.

Astrid and Hiccup were confused at what was being said, but Toothless felt humbled by their thanks. They waited for a while, each side unsure what to say, before an unsure voice from the back of the ranks of dragons raised a voice. "Alpha?" It asked.

The question spread through them like wildfire; changing from "Alpha?" To "Alpha." To a chant of "Alpha!" Before finishing it with a shout in unison of "ALPHA!".

Hiccup and Astrid hid behind Toothless; scared by the unnerving chanting. Toothless responded by giving them both comforting hugs to calm them. "What are they saying?" Hiccup asked, unsure.

"They're calling me their alpha." Toothless replied. Hiccup gave him a congratulatory hug, which made Toothless feel wonderfully warm in his heart, purring. "I'm proud of you, bud." Hiccup said in awe, while Toothless just nuzzled him back in gratification before turning to the dragons.

"I will gladly accept the position of alpha." Toothless declared, making them all cheer as he felt their presences become attached to his mind. "You are free to go." Toothless said, slightly impatient to get back to what he was doing beforehand. They eagerly nod and go back to their owners while Toothless retires to the bedroom again.

"Okay, here we go again." Toothless stated, as Astrid and Hiccup undressed. He waited for them to finish and then they came over to him to pay his naked body more heed.

"I have to say, I'm interested in the trident dick." Hiccup commented.

Toothless cocked his head. "Trident?" he asked.

Hiccup nodded and gathered one such example for comparison. As soon as he saw the three prongs, he laughed in elated understanding. "Ah, I see. So, what do they use these 'Tridents' for?" He asked.

"Spearing fish." Hiccup answered quickly, which made Toothless look down at his cocks in contemplation, before leaning in towards Hiccup. "I could probably use them for that purpose as well." He whispered suggestively, causing Hiccup to blush and him to laugh.

They were enjoying this, but a knock at the door distracted them again. "Who is it this-" Toothless started, only to get interrupted by Stormfly barging in.

They all took a look at her form; she'd obviously tried to preen most of the matted cum from her scales, leaving clean spots, but it still clung to her. On the other hand, the parts she had cleaned shone wonderfully, giving her an alluring form.

Before Toothless could ask her intentions, Stormfly spoke. "I'm here because I heard your discussion with Stoick." She introduced. "I'm interested in forming a relationship with Astrid, my rider." She stated.

Toothless shrugged, and passed it on to Astrid. "Stormfly's interested in marrying you." He said, calmly.

Astrid was caught off guard by the thought, but she gave it some contemplation. "Alright, sure, you self-obsessed Nadder." She said.

Stormfly was happy to hear it, but not so much to hear the comment. "Thanks, but as for that comment…" She says, happy to be accepted but with her tail reaching to grab something from her back.

Toothless translates for Astrid.

Astrid is curious and watches, so does Hiccup and Toothless. Stormfly uses her tail's barbs to hook Astrid's axe off her back.

Seeing her prized weapon, Astrid's eyes widened. "Oh thanks, Stormfly! I thought I'd lost that." She exclaims.

Stormfly nods. "I found it at the armoury and brought it over for you as a gift. However, perhaps it can be used for another purpose." Stormfly says. Astrid nods happily at the first part as Toothless translates, but then gets confused for the second.

Stormfly grins cheekily, then places the axe head on the ground, handle up. Astrid was shocked. "No."

Stormfly nods and then makes a show of standing astride it, lining herself up, then sinking herself and her pussy onto the axe handle; making Astrid wince as she took it deeper and deeper; going down to the blade itself and then uses a foot to anchor it as she pulls it back outside her cunt again; only using it for a test.

With that done, Stormfly lets the axe drop to the floor before using her tail again to pick it up and offer it to Astrid; who takes it, but wipes it on her tunic to remove the vaginal secretions from the part she would be holding; making Stormfly laugh.

With that done, she mounts it on a nearby table. "Okay, that was… unexpected. Anyway, should we move on?" She asks, and Toothless raises an eyebrow; considering that was what he'd wanted to do this entire time.

"Alright, alright. You smarmy reptile." Astrid commented before she went back to his side; taking in his triple cocks and especially his vagina with wonder. That was, until, she took more notice of the thing in the middle. "You know I'm not going to forget that I was trapped in that for about half an hour." She commented sourly.

Toothless blushed. "Just, just go on." He said. Awkwardly, the first place he'd wanted her to touch was his pumpkin-sized balls; they were extremely sensitive, even when compared to his 'trident' Still, he got his wish when Astrid rubbed them with intrigue. "It feels weird to think those could hold so many people and dragons inside them." She said, groping the orbs tenderly.

Toothless moaned out loud when she did; feeling the pleasure come from their sensitive flesh being played with.

Hiccup, naturally straight until he met Toothless, got interested in Toothless; using his finger to poke into it and rub the insides, which made Toothless' pleasured sounds increase in moans as he squirmed under their combined stimulation.

While he stroked Toothless' new cunt, Hiccup's wandering eyes caught sight of Toothless' lengths; which he naturally compared to his own; while Toothless' main cock was a massive 4 feet long, with branching ones 3.5 feet long, Hiccup was 8 inches; truly no competition, but Toothless caught sight of Hiccup feeling vaguely inadequate and comforted him.

"Hiccup, don't worry about it; I didn't fall in love with you for your dick, I fell in love with you for you." Toothless said, making Hiccup feel slightly better. "Honestly, you think I'd let an asshole fuck me? You'd be wrong." He said, making Hiccup feel better again, but then he came across a question. "But surely the dick size is more important; why would the others boast about it if it meant nothing?" Hiccup asked unsure.

Toothless snorted. "Personality counts more Hiccup. You know why? Because it doesn't matter if he's got a foot long or a two foot long; if he's an asshole, I make that number go down to zero." Toothless said, unsheathing a claw for effect. That was enough to make Hiccup content; he'd rather have a dick than no dick at all.

"You see? Nothing to worry about!" Toothless smiled, and Hiccup smiled back, thankful for his support. As for Astrid, she wanted to get this whole compliment thing as well. "So what about me, anything you could say about my body?"

Toothless looked her naked body up and down; from her d-cups to her well-kept vagina, keeping attention to things like her fair skin. "I don't think I need to tell you anything comforting; I've never seen a girl in this village as pretty as you." He states, making her blush at the compliment.

Just to check, he gestured for Hiccup to come over. "Hiccup, you normally measure a girl's beauty by the things on her chest, right?" Toothless whispered, curious.

Hiccup shrugged. "Well, we don't like to say it, but unfortunately that's normally the first thing we notice, yes." Hiccup replied. "But I think it's the best of both worlds; she looks stunning, but she's also incredibly nice to deal with when you know her a bit." Hiccup said.

Toothless smiled, "Good to hear, and apparently she wanted to get married to you, so that's a definite plus." He whispered back.

Hiccup hung his head in humility. "She didn't have to, it was awfully generous of her." He said. Toothless looked at him for a few moments before kissing him; not a lick, a kiss. "This is why I like you; you're not arrogant, you're not mean, you're just a wonderful person." Toothless compliments.

Hiccup blushed at the compliment as well as the kiss. "Thanks.. for the compliment. Also, why didn't kiss me sooner?" he asks.

Toothless was about to reply when Astrid talks to them. "What are you talking about?" Astrid asks, slightly suspicious of their whispering.

"Oh, Hiccup was telling me how to kiss." He lied, which amuses Astrid, while Stormfly shakes her head in the background; knowing full well what they said.

Fortunately Astrid didn't see Stormfly's opinion and fortunately Hiccup corrects Toothless. "Actually, I was thinking about how strange it was that I got the kindest, most beautiful girl as a wife." Hiccup said, adding honest disbelief into his voice.

Astrid smiled. "Thanks Hiccup, I think you're quite nice as well." Astrid returned the compliment.

Hiccup gave a glad half smile in return.

"Are you two finished interrupting?" Tooth said, aware that this was the 3rd time it had been stopped.

"Oh hush, I've still decided to keep my hands on your balls." Astrid says, giving them a light squeeze.

Toothless moans as he feels his arousal spikes for a moment, but he still gives Astrid a tired look and is about to respond when Hiccup puts a finger on his lips. "I'm sorry, but if you want to go on, we're going to have to stop the talking; I know you like being able to speak, but we can do that afterwards.

Toothless nodded and laid back while Hiccup revealed where his fingers had been as he pushed them into Toothless' vent. "Do you like this?" He asks, keeping it short.

"Yes" Toothless replies simply, so Hiccup goes further, pushing further and using more fingers to stroke the inside of his vagina.

As for Astrid, she saw that Hiccup had restarted, so she started work on Toothless' balls; slightly disgusted to be treating a feral dragon in such a way, but being around them for so long and learning how intelligent they were helped. Plus, the dragon in question was definitely in pleasure; huffing hard as his vagina and balls were pushed around.

The only one sitting out was Stormfly, so Toothless beckoned her over. "Hey Stormfly, could you play with my dick?" He asked. Stormfly comes over and abruptly sits herself on Toothless' mouth, where Toothless remembered that Stormfly was stubborn enough to try things apart from what she'd been told. Still, he pushed it to one side and pushed his tongue inside her. She enjoyed the treatment as his large tongue slid over her flesh and ground her backside into his face.

Hiccup did enjoy Toothless react to him pressing his own fingers up Toothless' vent, but Toothless was eager for the next step in their lovemaking; something he emphasised by pulling his hips closer to his own; trying to get Hiccup's cock to fit within his vagina.

To make it easier, Hiccup guided it in and inserted the tip, making Toothless inhale in surprise at the pleasant feeling. Seeing Toothless enjoying it, Hiccup gently thrust forward into his cunt, causing Toothless' claws to curl in pleasure and his breath to momentarily hitch underneath Stormfly's ass.

On Astrid's end, she regretted that Stormfly had already taken up the prime spot, so instead she curiously attempts to see what Toothless' cock would feel like; choosing one of the flanking ones due to its slightly smaller size.

Even the teasing on the very top of his shaft was enough to get him to notice Astrid's presence, as well as Astrid to start enjoying how much her vagina started to spread around the intrusion; going slowly so as not to push her flexibility too far.

Hiccup had gently gone about halfway into Toothless' cunt, hugged lovingly against Toothless' hips by the Night Fury's legs.

Stormfly dragged her slit back and forward over Toothless' mouth, eventually getting enough lubrication to attempt taking his other flanking cock; pressing her pussy against it and gently taking it in, to moans from both Toothless and her.

Since Stormfly had moved on from Toothless' mouth, Astrid moved in to replace her; sitting down on Toothless' muzzle. In return, Toothless was more than happy to explore her insides with his tongue; exploring every crevice he could fine with his slobbery mouth muscle; to her enjoyment of the sensation and his enjoyment of the taste

In the meantime, Hiccup had gone a bit further, to of the way in, but something gave him pause. "Toothless, I think I heard from a mother that when someone cums in a vagina, it makes the other person pregnant. Is that true?" He said, a bit naïve to the ways of sex even if he was so experienced in others.

Toothless nodded, taking Astrid's cunt off his face for a bit so he could reply. "Yes, but firstly I don't currently have the structures associated with pregnancy, as far as I can tell and, secondly, I would love to bear a child for you, my mate." Toothless said, feeling comfortable to say that after getting Stoick to agree to their engagement.

Hiccup nodded, touched again by Toothless' affection, and began thrusting, which made Toothless let out a happy chirp around Astrid's pussy in response, squeezing his vagina around him to intensify both of their pleasures.

Astrid finished lubing herself up, and now went on the same dick as before; giving Toothless an even more amazing experience than before, as well as giving her something to pleasure her vagina on, which she loved.

Seeing Toothless' middle member and balls untended to, Hiccup leaned forward and outright hugged Toothless' middle member.

Without anything in his face, Toothless gives him an appreciative view as he squeezes the largest cock of Toothless' three, making him moan loudly and push him harder onto the dick in pleasure. Toothless' balls were also cared for by this shift in position; squished against his hips and Hiccup's stomach, which Toothless also enjoyed quite a bit…

From there the night got a bit hazy, but they all recalled it felt amazing.

1 month later, the 4 were properly married together in a private ceremony.

3 months later, they discovered that three of them were pregnant; Stormfly, Astrid and, surprisingly, Toothless; his internal wish to bear Hiccup's children somehow having come true, probably as a result of his body's remarkable ability to change.

5 months later. Their pregnancy was still in progress, but there was a crisis on the island…

One Viking couple, troubled by the times, had become increasingly paranoid about their safety; it didn't feel right to lay off the sacrifices, leave their lives in the hands of unhappy gods, or so it felt. The sensations grew maddening; leading them to dream the old rituals of mass burning and chanting.

One unfortunate day, they couldn't stand it any longer and, looking around, they eventually found the Thorston's pet chicken. Seeing none of the family members around, they reached out to snatch the bleary-eyed chicken, only to be interrupted when a great paw struck the ground just behind it.

Looking up, they saw a Night Fury's angry face and an equally unhappy, scrawny rider. "Keep your hands off the chicken." He boomed, sending them running. Regaining his normal happy form, he turns to Hiccup. "I love this form and I love you." He comments affectionately.

Hiccup returns it with a hug to Toothless' broad neck "I love you too." He replies. "Now let's get this little guy home." He notes, getting a hand from Toothless to fetch the chicken and then get back on Toothless; heading towards the twin's home.

The chicken was safe.

**And that was that. Yes, the story ended up being WAY longer than either of us expected but I do hope you enjoyed it, especially you Woden. **

**Big thanks to Puffin for making this story, I appreciate you making this for me.**

**Leave any more suggestions for stories in the reviews, but do make sure you read the rules before you do, and I will see you later!**


	14. How to Train Your Wolf

**How to Train Your Wolf**

**Alright, this one is from CalvinFujii who gave me a few requests but one of them was, "Zephyr and Nuffink adopt a wolf abandoned from his pack. They name it Fenrir, after the Norse wolf.**

**That one seemed interesting enough so, here it is.**

**Also, to the guest called 963a who requested Toothless getting fucked by a Skrill, if you check out my story Dragon Mating Habits, there is a chapter where that basically happened that you can check out.**

**Enjoy!**

One day on New Berk, a month after the epilogue in The Hidden World, Zephyr and Nuffink, through their parent's permission, decide to go play in the forest just outside the village.

They decided to play their favorite game, Dragon Chase, where they both pretend to be dragons chasing each other. Zephyr loved playing as The Light Fury and Nuffink loved playing as Toothless, Hiccup always found it sweet that they made a game to remember the dragons by, especially after that Snoggletog when Zephyr said she didn't like dragons.

Currently, Zephyr was chasing Nuffink and since she was the older child and therefore a bit faster, she always slowed down a little to give Nuffink a fighting chance. After a few minutes of chasing, Zephyr decided to end the game by running at full speed and playfully knocking her blonde haired brother down.

They were both laughing from how much fun they were having until they heard some rustling in the bushes nearby. They waited a minute until they heard the rustling again, only closer this time, indicating that something was definitely nearby. At first they thought it was their dad wanting to play but then they heard a growling that in no way could be Hiccup.

Zephyr gets up and pulls out the wooden spear she always carries with her, something she learned from her mom, and stands in front of Nuffink, ready to take on whatever was out there.

"Hello?" Zephyr asks. "Is anyone there?" Just then, a grey wolf jumps out of the bushes, scaring Nuffink, making him scream, and causing Zephyr to raise her weapon higher.

The wolf had had his right hind leg raised until he puts it down as defense, but once he did put it down, he jerked it back up with a yelp of pain, which Zephyr noticed. She comments, "Hey, I think this wolf is hurt."

Nuffink nervously looks up. "Huh?"

Zephyr didn't quite know what to do in this situation, so she tells Nuffink, "Go get Dad." Nuffink nods and runs back to their house, which fortunately wasn't too far from their current location.

Zephyr stares the wolf down while she waits for her brother and her dad to come. The wolf made no sign that he was about to attack, he was just panting with his leg raised, so Zephyr did the same.

After two minutes, Nuffink returns with Hiccup and Astrid right behind him and they see Zephyr and the wolf there. Hiccup whispers, "Zeph, don't move. That wolf could be very dangerous."

Zephyr hears Hiccup and responds with, "I know, Dad. But look, his leg is hurt." Hiccup got confused by the statement until he looks up and sees the wolf's leg raised and from his height, he noticed it has some scars running along the upper thigh and had blood staining his fur. Zephyr asks, "Do you think it's leg got caught in something?"

"I don't think so, Zeph. Look, there's some scars on the leg from what appears to be a bear's claw. Maybe its pack got attacked and this guy got hit hard but instead of helping him they just left him here."

Zephyr looked over and was able to see the scars. She then says, "Well, what should we do? I mean, we can't just leave him here, he could die."

Hiccup wanted to just have Zephyr leave the wolf alone, but he also knew from an old draconic friend how dangerous and vulnerable you are when you're injured. He helped that friend then, so he saw no reason why he shouldn't do the same now.

Hiccup tries to figure out a way to let the wolf know they're not a threat and can help them, then he says to Zephyr, "Put down your spear. If the wolf sees you're unarmed, it might see you as less of a threat."

Zephyr had forgotten that she was even holding the spear at that point. She carefully puts it down and steps away from it. Once she did that, the wolf did seem to calm down a bit, enough to at least see what these humans wanted to do to him.

Hiccup thought hard on what to do next, then he remembered he still has some yak jerky in his pocket that he was snacking on earlier. He sighs and says, "Well, this worked with dragons and wolves are sort of like dragons without wings, scales or fire. Zeph, give this to him. If he gets some food, it might calm him down more."

Zephyr nods and takes the jerky before cautiously holding it out for the wolf. She stood still as the wolf crept his way close to Zephyr, wincing from his leg, sniffing the jerky and liking how it smelled. He quickly takes it from Zephyr and eats it, loving the taste.

It was then the wolf realized that these humans didn't want to hurt him, instead they could possibly help him, so he drops his guard and sits down, showing he is ready to see what else the humans wanted.

Zephyr smiles at this before tying something else she learned from her dad. She looks away and holds out her hand in front of the wolf's face. The wolf looks between Zephyr, Hiccup, Astrid and Nuffink and could see that these people definitely didn't want to hurt him. He leans in and touches his snout to Zephyr's hand.

The humans smile at this before Hiccup picks up some sticks and pulls some medical tape out of his pocket so he can make a quick splint, plus some cloth that he dampened.

The wolf stands to allow Hiccup to clean the wound with the wet cloth before Hiccup puts the splint on and the wolf tests it out, finding that the splint did help to make him stand again.

Hiccup smiled, glad the splint worked before saying, "Ok then, let's go ahead and take this guy back to the house."

Once the Haddock family and the wolf get back to the house, the wolf sniffs around and was happy to see nothing there that could harm him. He did see Astrid's axe and Hiccup's fire sword on a wall, but figured they might not need to use those on him.

Hiccup goes ahead and puts some wool together for a temporary bed for the wolf and grabs Toothelss's old water bowl, which he fills, plus a food bowl.

The wolf itself quickly got around to liking Zephyr and Nuffink, letting them pet him. As this was happening, Nuffink says, "He's actually pretty cute. We should name him."

Zephyr nods. "Yeah. How about…Fenrir? It's the name of a Norse wolf."

Hiccup nods. "Fenrir is perfect. Why don't you two show him around the house?" The kids nod and start to show Fenrir the house when Hiccup sighs.

Astrid walks up behind him and says, "You know we can't keep him right? He's a wild animal, plus what if his pack decides to come looking for him?"

Hiccup nods and says, "Trust me, I know. Still, with his leg the way it is, he isn't safe in the wild. We'll hold onto him until his leg is better, then we'll release him."

Meanwhile, the bear that attacked Fenrir returns to the spot it last saw him, and sniffs the ground, detecting not only Fenrir but the four humans as well.

(3 days later)

Fenrir had started to get used to living in Hiccup's house. Zephyr did a great job house training him, feeding him, and even teaching him a few tricks like sit or stay while Nuffink loved playing with him with the yak bone toys that Hiccup got for him.

His leg didn't hurt as badly as before, but then again this wasn't something that was going to be fully healed overnight.

Hiccup couldn't keep Fenrir a secret for long as Gobber happened to see him in the house and just about everyone knows how bad he is at keeping secrets. He told everyone that asked that Fenrir isn't staying forever, just that his leg is hurt and he is helping him get better.

One evening, Fenrir woke up earlier than the humans and made his way outside to answer the call of nature, something that he quickly learned about thanks to Zephyr who scolded him after soiling on the floor, when he heard a growl nearby.

He recognized the growl instantly, so he walked over to check it out, only to find that the bear that attacked him and hurt his leg was there and looked like it was there to finish the job.

Fenrir knew he couldn't fight in this state, so he loudly barks, trying to get the bear to go away, but it was futile. Fenrir closed his eyes, ready for the strike when he heard the bear roar in pain before hearing a loud thud on the ground.

Fenrir opens his eyes and sees a tranquilizer dart in the bear's neck. He looks over and sees Astrid there, in blue pajamas, holding the dart blower. It didn't take long for her to figure out what was going on. "That's who attacked you and damaged your leg, isn't it? Oh, Fenrir, I'm sorry you had to see it again. Come on, let's head back inside."

Fenrir stared at Astrid for a moment, glad yet surprised that she helped him. Fenrir was the runt of his pack so any time he was in any sort of trouble, the other wolves would just leave him to figure it out for himself, none of them even thought of helping him, it was why he wasn't even surprised that his pack left him after he initially got attacked by the bear. Maybe the Haddocks are the ones he should be with. Maybe, the Haddocks are his true pack.

(2 1/2 weeks later)

It was time to take off the splint and see the leg's progress. Hiccup slowly removes the tape while Zephyr, Nuffink and Astrid watch from nearby, all hoping that he's ok.

Once the splint was off, Hiccup says to the Fenrir, "Ok Fenrir, why don't you try out that leg?" Fenrir puts the leg down and found that there was no pain. He turns around and licks Hiccup's face with joy, making him laugh. "Yes, yes I'm glad too."

Zephyr and Nuffink run up to Fenrir and hug him, glad that he's ok. Hiccup didn't want to break this happiness, but he did have to remind the kids, "Now guys, you need to listen up. Having Fenrir here was great, but now that his leg is all better, it's time for him to go back to the wild, where he belongs."

Nuffink gave a look of disappointment while Zephyr looked nodded. "I figured." Zephyr said. "Well, Fenrir, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

Nuffink pats him and says, "I'm going to miss you." before hugging him.

So, Hiccup and the family took Fenrir back to the forest where they found him. Hiccup leans down and pats Fenrir on the shoulder before saying, "Well Fenrir, it was good having you with us. Take care." He stands up and motions to Fenrir to leave.

Fenrir looks ahead at the forest in front of him. It was strange, while he did know that he belonged out there, being with the Haddocks was also the best time of his life. He was fed regularly, he had a roof over his head, and most importantly, they cared for him during his time of need.

Fenrir thinks about it some more before looking back to the Haddocks and walking towards them before sitting in front of them. Hiccup motions again saying, "Go. You're needed out there." Fenrir walks forwards before rubbing his side against Zephyr and Nuffink's legs, saying he doesn't want to go, he wants to stay with them.

Zephyr too knew he had to leave but at the same time, she loved having him there as a furry companion. She looks up to Hiccup and asks, "Please Dad? Can we keep him?"

"Yeah, can we?" Nuffink adds. "We promise we'll take good care of him, just like we have these past few weeks."

Obviously, Hiccup had a lot to think about here. It is true that, since Toothless left, he had missed having a non-human companion around to give him company and defend him when necessary, and it is true that Fenrir seemed pretty happy with him.

Hiccup looks to Astrid who tells him, "The decision is yours."

Hiccup looks back down to Fenrir who was giving him the old puppy-dog eyes, the exact same kind Toothless would give him. Sure, Toothless eventually did it so much that it didn't even affect him anymore but still, the idea was there.

Finally, he made the decision and kneeled down to pat Fenrir on the head before saying, "Ok, we can keep him."

Zephyr and Nuffink hugged both their dad and Fenrir, glad that he made that decision.

And it turned out that that decision was the right one. Fenrir quickly became so close to the Haddock family that they hardly ever leave the house without him. Fenrir also became great at helping out farmers with herding sheep and yak, with the reward of a bone or two.

Fenrir's original pack never did find him, but that was ok because he had a new pack, one that gave him more love and attention that he had ever felt.

**Alright, thank you for reading this story. Calvin, I hope you especially enjoyed it and thank you for the suggestion.**

**Leave any more suggestions you have for fanpicks in the reviews and I will see you later!**


	15. Stone of Hypnosis

**Stone of Hypnosis**

**This suggestion comes from Zero Fullbuster who requested a story where Toothless finds a stone with hypnosis powers and uses said powers on his male friends into gay sex.**

**The idea of that seems interesting, however since the subject of hypnosis being linked to rape is somewhat touchy, I am going to say that those getting hypnotized are giving their consent for said hypnosis which I feel makes it ok.**

**Also, as for one of said male friends, Zero did mention to me at one point about an OC white Night Fury (Light Fury basically) named Silver and since another one of his requests did involve a male Light Fury, I think this will be a perfect way to marry the two.**

**That is all, Enjoy!**

Toothless slowly made his way through the Temple of Dreams, a temple in The Hidden World which is said to hold a unique item that can grant the holder unique powers. What those powers are, he was unsure of, but he had to admit that he was quite intrigued.

The temple was lined with all sorts of booby traps such as swinging axes, a narrow, rusty bridge that sat over a pool of electric eels, and a large pit. Why that existed in a temple in a world full of flying dragons, he was unsure, but he did manage to avoid all traps until he came across a large room.

The room itself was fairly small, could barely fit two Night Furies, but in the center was a strange looking, glowing purple rock. Toothless could feel the power coming off of it, it gave him a bit of a tingle down his spine.

He scans the room for any more traps before reaching out and grabbing the rock in his paw before running off as quickly as he can to escape the temple. Once out, he observes the rock a bit closer to see that the rock seemed to have an image of a spiral on it.

He wasn't sure what it meant so he decided to call up the three wisest dragons he knew. Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher and Silver, his Light Fury friend who he met after moving to The Hidden World and has proven to be a wise dragon.

The four dragons gathered in Cloudjumper's cave and Cloudjumper looks the rock over before saying with a smile, "Well, this is a unique find, indeed."

"So, what is it?" Toothless asks.

Cloudjumper explains, "This here, is a hypnosis rock. It grants the holder the power of hypnotizing any dragon to do whatever their will desires."

Silver gasps upon hearing this. "Oh, I've heard of this. It's said that the rock only lasts about an hour though and once used it has to charge for exactly 24 hours. However, anyone who looks into it as the effects are taking place will be affected."

Skullcrusher raises a brow at this. "But, how can we prove that it works, or even that it's real?"

Cloudjumper thinks for a moment before saying, "I guess there's only one way to do that. Toothless, you found the rock so I think it would be fitting for you to use it."

Toothless didn't know what to say. These guys were his friends and he really didn't want to see use them this way, but he had to admit that he was quite interested to see if the rock really did work. He looks to Silver and asks, "Would you want to be hypnotized?"

Silver thinks for a moment. He had never been hypnotized himself, but it did seem neat so he says, "Yes, I would. And thank you for asking me before."

Toothless nods before looking to Skullcrusher and asking, "Skully?"

Skullcrusher nods back. "Yes, please. I've actually always wanted to be hypnotized."

Toothless nods again. Cloudjumper was the one who suggested he tried out the rock's power, so he figured he was on board with this. Still, it didn't hurt to ask. "Cloud-"

"Just do it already." Cloudjumper interrupts.

Toothless looks down at the rock and takes a deep breath before saying, "Ok, I'll do it. Uh, how does this thing work?"

Silver replies, "Just hold the spiral symbol towards us and say, 'Mentis Imperium' and we will be yours."

Toothless takes another deep breath before saying, "Ok, here we go." He holds the rock in front of him with the symbol facing towards his friends before saying, "Mentis Imperium."

The symbol on the rock shines white while the rest of the rock glows purple as the effects start to take place. Soon enough, Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher and Silver's pupils went to thin slits as their minds escaped them.

After 30 seconds, the rock stops glowing and a circle appears on top of it, indicating how much time is left before the hypnosis wears off.

Toothless puts the rock down and asks, "Guys?" All three dragons stare at Toothless with mindless expressions on their faces. Toothless decides to test this out by saying, "Ok, Silver, put your left wing on Cloudjumper's." Silver walks next to Cloudjumper and does just that, putting his wing on the Stormcutter's lower right wing.

Satisfied that this worked, Toothless then says "Ok, now Skullcrusher, wrap your tail around Silver's" Skullcrusher turns around and snakes his tail around Silver's

Toothless had to admit that he was enjoying this, but then he wanted to try something fun, something he knows they will all enjoy. Cloudjumper has mentioned before that he is gay, Skullcrusher said he was bisexual and Silver told him he was bi-curious, so he thinks this could be good for all of them.

He says to the three dragons, "Ok, now we're going to have some fun. Silver, Skullcrusher, I want you guys to start licking Cloudjumper's balls and genital slit. Once he is hard, I want you to start sucking each of his dicks."

With that, Cloudjumper sits down with his legs spread while Skullcrusher started licking his genital slit and Silver took to his watermelon sized balls. Toothless watched as Cloudjumper moaned with pleasure as his dicks started to pull out of his slit, and he also noticed that Skullcrusher and Silver were getting hard too.

Once Cloudjumper's two foot long, barbed dicks were half out, Skullcrusher took to his right dick while Silver took his left and they both started sucking.

Toothless had to admit that he was enjoying seeing them like this, until he says, "Ok, all of you face me. I want to see what I'm working with here."

Cloudjumper sits back up while Skullcrusher and Silver turn around so Toothless could see all of their dicks. Cloudjumper has what was previously mentioned while Skullcrusher carried a tapered 20 inch cock with internal balls and Silver supported a foot long knotted cock with tennis ball sized balls.

Toothless on the other hand had a proud 16 inch knotted cock, one larger than average Furies, and coconut sized balls. To him, having a larger dick did make sense since he is an Alpha and all and an Alpha deserves a member to be proud of, Luna can certainly back him up on this.

Toothless knew he only had about 50 minutes left before the hypnosis wears off at this point so he needed to make this quick. "Ok, let's get right to it. Cloudjumper, I want you to lie on your back with your legs spread wide, Silver, you're first going to lick his anus and get it nice and slick, Skullcrusher, you're going to put his mouth to work on your dick. Got it? Great! Then get to it."

Silver and Skullcrusher move to the side while Cloudjumper lies on his back and spreads his wings. His large balls hung just above his anus from this position so Silver needed to push them up a bit to get at it with his tongue while Skullcrusher climbs onto Cloudjumper's head and slips his cock into his mouth.

Skullcrusher groans as Cloudjumper starts to suck his cock, it had been a good while since he last had sex so this felt really good. Even though he was doing this while hypnotized, it still felt really good.

Silver licked Cloudjumper's anus for a solid minute before Toothless came over and told him to stop so he can look at his work. "Yeah, looks slick to me. Alright Silver, go ahead and mount him then fuck him however you'd like, but do start slow."

Sliver mindlessly nods as he climbs onto Cloudjumper's hips and lets his cock sink into his ass. Silver starts to thrust his hips, making his cock sink deeper and deeper into Cloudjumper's ass while also going slow like Toothless said.

As things were starting to heat up, Toothless found himself stroking his own dick with his tail, loving the sight of his friends, both old and new, performing such acts in front of him. Toothless did have some other plans involving Cloudjumper's ass, but he wanted Silver to get the Stormcutter nice and lose.

Cloudjumper's dicks were now almost poking Skullcrusher in the face so Toothless says to Skullcrusher, "Say, why don't you go ahead and slip those cocks into your mouth?" Skullcrusher leans in and slips the tips of the large dicks into his mouth. From where he was standing, Skullcrusher could only get about 6 inches of the two foot cock down his throat, but it was still quite impressive.

Toothless down at the rock and saw that it was down to a half circle, indicating that 30 minutes have already passed, so again he needed to move things along. "Ok, everyone stop for a second." They do just that. "Alright, we're going to change things up now. Skullcrusher, I want you to come over next to Silver and slip your dick into Cloudjumper's ass next to Silver's. Once that's in, I want you to keep fucking away as you were. Oh and maybe you two could help the big guy out by taking one of his dicks."

Skullcrusher dismounts Cloudjumper's head and walks over so that he is to the left of Silver who moves over to allow the Rumblehorn to mount Cloudjumper and slip his own dick in his ass next to Silver's. Skullcrusher and Silver then start pounding away at Cloudjumper's ass, getting mindless moans from all three.

While that was going on, Silver and Skullcrusher pick up each of Cloudjumper's dicks and slip them into their mouths where they start bobbing their heads to the pace of their thrusting.

Toothless couldn't be enjoying this anymore. Ever since he became Alpha, dragons from all over have been giving him much more respect and admiration than before when he was already looked up to for being the only Night Fury in the human world, now to see some of the dragons that look up to him mindlessly fuck in front of him, it gave him an added sense of power than he ever felt before.

Of course one thing that occurred in his mind was whether he should even be doing this, hypnotizing his friends and making them fuck each other did seem a little sketchy in his mind, but then he realized that these guys likely would've done the same thing so in his mind it was ok.

He then realized that his dick was throbbing and the rock told him he only had 20 minutes left before the hypnosis wears off. He wanted so badly to join them but then he realized that if he fucked them without them knowing it's happening, then that somewhat counts as rape which he was not a fan of so he decided to stick with jerking himself off with his tail. Perhaps next time he'll ask if he can join them before hypnotizing them, because he is certain there will be a next time.

Silver and Skullcrusher keep fucking away at Cloudjumper's ass, as one pulled out the other thrusts in and vice versa, while they continued to suck his cocks. Toothless says to them through grunts from his own strokes, "Silver, Skullcrusher, you can go as fast as you can now, and don't stop until you cum. When you do cum, you will pull out, lie down and go to sleep. When you wake up, you won't remember anything that happened."

Silver and Skullcrusher didn't need to respond with words, nor could they, they just held onto Cloudjumper's thighs tight as they really ram their cocks into his ass, spreading his anus wider than ever. Silver's foot longer and Skullcrusher's 20 incher combined proved to be the perfect tight fit for the Stormcutter's anus.

Finally, Silver pushes his tennis ball sized knot inside Cloudjumper's ass and Skullcrusher hilts his cock as they both cum inside his ass, painting his anal walls with the white substance while Cloudjumper's cocks erupt with cum as well down their throats. Toothless came with them, he reached his head down to catch his load in his own mouth, which proved to be futile as about half of it ended up spilling onto the ground.

Once Silver and Skullcrusher were done, they pull out of Cloudjumper like they said and go to lie down on Cloudjumper's guest beds and fall asleep while Cloudjumper's legs were too tired to allow him to stand so he just fell asleep right then and there.

Toothless settled from his orgasm as well and looked down at the rock to see that the circle was now just a thin line before disappearing, indicating that the time for the hypnosis is up. He looks up and sees Cloudjumper, Skullcrusher and Silver waking up, all eyes returning to normal width.

Cloudjumper looks down at himself and sees that his dicks are retreating back into his slit while he could feel warm semen in his ass. Skullcrusher and Silver noticed the same thing with their dicks and detected the taste of semen in their mouths. Silver was quick to put two and two together and asks Toothless, "Did you make us mate while we were hypnotized?"

Toothless looked to all three dragons then down to the puddle of semen he created and realized there was no way he could hide it so he simply says, "…yes."

All three dragons blink before Silver smiles and says, "That's…great! I've actually always wanted to mate with you guys."

Skullcrusher nods. "Me too. Guess this was just a good excuse to do it."

Cloudjumper nods and says to Toothless, "We are definitely doing that again. Why don't you swing by tomorrow and maybe we can invite a few others to join. Oh and I assumed you didn't do anything for fear of it counting as rape so I am going to tell you this now, next time you can do whatever you want to us." Silver and Skullcrusher nod in agreement.

Toothless shrugs and says, "Well, alright then. I'm glad you guys enjoyed it and yes we will do this again and invite others. I'm sure I can get Hookfang and/or Luna to agree to it."

With that, the four dragons say their goodbyes and fly off back to their respective homes, all couldn't sleep that night with excitement of what was to come the next day.

**And there you have it. Zero, I hope you enjoyed this story, I'm sure you'll let me know about it, and if you're not Zero then I hope you enjoyed it as well.**

**Leave any more suggestions for Fanpicks down below, and I will see you soon!**


	16. Dildo Test Run

**Dildo test runs.**

** This suggestion came from my friend Shadowassasin Reborn who requested Hiccup fucking Toothless with dildos of different dragons. That seemed like an interesting story so I figured I'd give it a go. **

**So, to explain, I'm basing the designs of these dildos on the descriptions I've been giving in my story Dragon Mating Habits and the story itself is going to sort of take place in that story, say in between Seasons 1 and 2. (Between the Night Fury and Thunderdrum entries.)**

**That is all, Enjoy!**

So it's been a few weeks since my first round of observing different dragon's mating habits and I have to say I've learned a lot about the different genitals that dragons possess. Of course I've been keeping a journal of all the discoveries I've made and like to look back through some of them.

So one night, I was looking through my journal when I heard the now familiar sounds of a horny Night Fury, so of course I needed to go help him out, that's when I realized something.

When I'm not observing I'm either helping out at the forge, the academy, or helping my dad do some chiefly task so Toothless does tend to get left alone quite often so what if I'm away and he needs something to satisfy his needs? And believe me, his needs are almost constant.

That's when I had an idea, one that would have to wait until the next day because I knew that once he gets hot, there really isn't a way to say no, not that I would since I really don't mind mating with the big guy.

The next day, I put my plan into place. One thing that I've really taken note on in my journal is the different shapes and sizes of various dragon penises and I've even made drawings of some of the more unique designs so, I think I will be able to execute this plan of mine.

I gather up Meatlug and a few other Gronckles to help me out. One thing you might not have known about Gronckles is that when they eat wood or trees, they spew up a substance that becomes like a super slick rubber when it cools, something that will be perfect for what I am planning.

I made a few molds at the forge using the designs from my journal and I have Meatlug and the Gronckles eat some wood and spew up the rubbery substance into the molds where I colored them and dropped them into my water barrel so they can cool quickly.

Once cooled, I take the finished objects and rush them up to my closet, hoping no one sees me walking with these.

By the time I had put the dildos into my closet, I could hear Toothless walk up the stairs and slowly open the door where he saw me. I look over to him and say, "Hey, bud. I've got something for ya. Come here." Toothless walks over and sees the rubber objects were in fact some dildos of various lengths and sizes.

One was blue and spiked like a Nadder's penis, one was tan and had a bulbous head with lots of bumps like a Gronckle's, one was red and slim like a Monstrous Nightmare, and one was green and had two shafts like a Zippleback. There was a fifth one that I made, but that one was going to be saved for later.

Toothless looks to me with wide eyes and I explain, "So, I know I can tend to be busy from time to time so I just wanted a way to let you take care of your urges while I'm away. What do you think?"

Toothless looks to the dildos then back to me and he nearly lunges at me with excitement, hugging me tight. I pat him on the head and say, "Yes, I love you too, bud. Well, which one do you want to try first?"

Toothless breaks free from the hug and looks them over. He decides upon the 10 inch bumpy Gronckle dildo and picks it up with his tail. "Good choice." I comment. "Ok well, let's get to it shall we?"

Toothless then lies down on his back and I decide to help him out by licking and fingering his anus. I have to say, Toothless has one tasty ass. Musky, hot on the inside, firm to the touch, there was really nothing to not love about that ass.

Once I was satisfied with my work, I step back and let Toothless line the dildo up with his anus and push it in. For obvious reasons, my dick isn't really big enough to fuck Toothless as deep as either of us would like, and believe me I've tried, and I also don't really know his life before he met me so I don't think he's taken anything bigger than my 6 incher in a good while, at least, I presume, not since he got involved with the Red Death and who knows when that was?

Anyway, I watch as Toothless pushes the rubber inside his ass. His grunts and moans told me he was very much enjoying this. I could tell that all of the bumps lining the dildo were pressing against as many pleasure points in his rectum as they could find.

In no time at all, he was able to take the whole dildo up his ass and he started working it in and out of his anus, enticing more moans out of him and making his throbbing cock leak pre-cum onto the floor, which I never really minded. Since it was the smallest of the dildos, just a few inches shorter than his own cock, it didn't surprise me that he was able to take it.

I decide to help out the big guy by leaning down and licking at his cock tip, letting him know even more how much I love and appreciate him. A few licks on my ass told me he felt the same way.

As fun as this was, there were still a few other dildos to try out so I ask Toothless, "So, you wanna keep going with that one or do you want to switch things up a bit?"

This seems to snap Toothless out of his daze and look behind him at the other dildos. He shrugs and pulls the Gronckle dildo out, placing it back into the closet before picking up the 14 inch Nadder dildo. I thought he was about to use it on himself but he actually points it towards my way, offering it to me.

I shake my head saying, "Oh no, like I said these dildos are for you. Besides, I've got something else for me." I reach into the back corner of my closet and pull out the mentioned fifth dildo. A black, foot long, knotted dildo that I would hope to be familiar to him.

Toothless's eyes widen even further. I say to him, "What, you thought I wasn't going to give myself a little present as well?" In case you didn't figure it out, this dildo was designed to look just like Toothless's dick, both in size and detail.

Toothless licks me a bunch, loving the fact that I made a dildo that looked just like his member. I hold the dildo out in front of him and he gets it nice and slick with saliva before I put it onto the ground. I use my fingers to count down to him. '3. 2. 1.' before we both place the dildos into our asses.

We both groan as we place the Nadder and Night Fury dildos up our asses, letting them stretch us out wide. Of course Toothless had already been stretched a little from the Gronckle dildo earlier and I was already used to taking him so neither of us really had much issue.

Still, with the pleasure in both of our asses, it was a wonder how either of us didn't cum right then and there. I kept my eyes closed as I was trying to adjust having the thing inside of me but I could hear lots of moans in front of me so I knew that Toothless was certainly having a good time.

Those moans did give me a unique idea, however. I get off of the dildo for a second and grab the dual shafted, 14 inches each, Zippleback dildo, sit right next to Toothless's head so that our mouths are lined up, and brush the left shaft against his lips.

This made Toothless open his eyes and see the green dildo in front of him. The funny thing is I didn't even need to tell him my idea for him to lick the shaft and place it in his mouth while I do the same to the right shaft and push myself back down on the Night Fury dildo.

The taste, well it pretty much just tasted like rubber but it wasn't all that bad, it did really feel like I was sucking on Barf or Belch, which I suppose is the purpose of a dildo anyway.

So Toothless and I continue to suck on the Zippleback dildo while pushing the Nadder and Night Fury dildos into our respective asses. Both of our cocks were dripping with pre-cum which ended up pooling onto the floor, something I would be happy to clean up afterwards.

At one point, I did manage to reach down to the knot of the Night Fury dildo, I take a moment to let it settle in there. As I'm doing that, I look behind me and saw that Toothless, by no surprise, already has the whole Nadder dildo in his ass, this left me curious about something else.

I take my side of the Zippleback dildo out of my mouth and slide it next to Toothless's side, who almost hungrily takes it and uses a paw to keep it in place as he sucks on both shafts. It was quite honestly the hottest thing I've seen in a long time.

I then have Toothless grab the 12 inch, red Monstrous Nightmare dildo with his wing and hand it to me where I shove that thing in my mouth. I basically just went from sucking Belch to sucking Hookfang while Toothless had both Belch and Barf in his mouth and a male Nadder in his ass.

From that point on, we just kept going and going on the dildos in each other's asses and mouths until soon enough I get the knot of the Night Fury dildo up my ass and both Toothless and I hit our orgasms as I shoot cum onto the ground while Toothless fires a much larger load that ended up coating my back.

Once we were done, we pull the Nightmare and Zippleback dildos out of our respective mouths but keep the dildos in our asses in there as we didn't want the sensation to go away just yet.

Toothless and I lock eyes before I lean in and kiss him with the most loving and passionate kiss I can muster. I pull away from the kiss and tell him, "I love you, Toothless. I always will."

He licks me on the cheek and grunts something in dragon tongue. I don't fully understand dragon tongue but I imagine he said something along the lines of "**I love you too, my Hiccup."**

**Aaaaaand that's a wrap. Shadow, thanks for requesting this story, I hope you liked it, and anyone else reading this I hope you enjoyed it too.**

**Leave any more requests for Fanpicks in the reviews and I will see you later!**


	17. Snapping Your Trapper

**Snapping your Trapper**

**This request comes from grimreaper10209 who requests "Toothless getting fucked by a Snaptrapper." That's pretty interesting because you hardly ever see Snaptrappers being used anywhere. So, here it is. **

**Enjoy!**

Kinks. Just about every dragon has one. For some it's something reasonable like bondage or being watched or even just simple penetration. Some have more interesting ideas like fucking while flying and some, mostly Monstrous Nightmares, tend do enjoy being lit on fire while fucking.

But for a certain black dragon, there was something that he can never stop thinking about and that was having as many dragon cocks shoved into him at once. Before anyone asks, no that does not make him a slut…at least not entirely, it's just something he enjoys a lot.

Yep, it's true, before he met Hiccup and even before he got caught up with the Red Death, Toothless was actually quite the sexual beast, doing his best to mate with as many dragons as he can, a period which began after he decided to settle down a little after years of traveling the world, trying to find the white haired man that killed his family.

It started out as one or two dragons every week, but then word spread like wildfire that the last Night Fury was offering sex and of course that was an offer that so many dragons just couldn't refuse and soon enough he was banging different dragons every night, and in doing so he realized that he was bisexual but certainly liked males a lot.

There was one night when a horde of about 15 Terrible Terrors mated with him. That night, Toothless ended up taking all 15 small cocks in either his mouth or his ass, making his need for cocks even stronger. He did still like females, and would still fuck them from time to time, which is why he's convinced he's not totally gay, but males sure were fun to mate with.

However, none of the experiences he's had during the months of sexual encounters could've prepared Toothless for what happened one night.

It started out as a fairly simple evening, Toothless had already eaten, he took a quick bath in the lake near his cave, and he was completely ready for another night of hot action. That was before he saw a large four-headed figure drop down in front of his cave, one which made his heart skip a beat.

The figure was, indeed, a Snaptrapper. A very rare four headed dragon that lures prey in with a sweet smelling aroma before blasting them with an acid attack that can melt through metal.

The top right head speaks up, saying, "Greetings, young Night Fury. Allow us to introduce ourselves. I am Snap."

The bottom right head adds, "I am Trap."

The top left head adds, "I am Flap."

The bottom left head finishes with "And I am Scrap."

Toothless replies with, "Uh, it's nice to meet you all, Snap, Trap, Flap and Scrap. What can I do you for?"

All four heads look to each other with a smile before looking back to Toothless with Flap saying, "We're going to keep it brief. We heard you offer a…special service to dragons and my brothers and I are interested."

Toothless's eyes widen at the sound of it. "That's…great actually. I've never done it with a Snaptrapper so this is going to be very exciting for me. Uh, do you mind if I…see what you four have?"

The Trapper didn't need to be told twice. They move their body up to show Toothless their four growing cocks, making Toothless lick his lips in anticipation. He steps up to the Trapper and decides to perform a little experiment.

He strokes the top right cock a bit, making Snap squint in pleasure. He then grabs the bottom left cock, causing Scrap to do the same, confirming his theory that each head is connected to one cock, and that is going to be a hell of a fun time for him.

Toothless steps away from the Trapper and asks, "So how do you four want to do this?"

They chat amongst themselves before Flap says, "Just leave it to us." They have Toothless turn around and lie down where they all get to work on pleasuring him.

Snap took to nuzzling Toothless and licking him on the lips, Trap and Flap went down to his nether region to star licking his balls and sheath, making his own cock start to emerge, and Scrap started licking his ass.

Toothless's mind was in Valhalla with what was going on. He's serviced multiple males in the past but has never thought of servicing four males that happened to be connected to the same body, and now that it was happening, his mind was taken to a whole new world of pleasure.

However, the Trapper decided to switch it up by having Flap move from Toothless's balls to his head while Snap went down to suck his cock, Trap went down to his ass and Scrap moved up to his balls, giving Toothless even more pleasure at the idea of the four dragons wanting to try as much of him as possible.

As Flap was kissing Toothless, Toothless could smell that aroma that he was releasing, an aroma that wasn't as sweet smelling as the prey luring aroma that Toothless had heard about but was a lot grassier. That aroma must have been some sort of aphrodisiac because it caused Toothless's mind to flood even more with pleasure.

While that was going on, Toothless could feel four other objects press against his ass cheeks, and he didn't have to look to know what they were. Yep, sure enough the Trapper was fully hard, all four 18 inch, barbed cocks were now completely out and jabbing Toothless in the ass, making him shutter in anticipation for what was soon to come.

Toothless has Flap stop for a second so he could say, "I'm ready. For all of you."

This got a smile from all four heads so Snap, Flap and Scrap stopped while Trap continued licking his anus, getting it nice and slick. As Trap was doing this, Scrap explains, "We're gonna take this one cock at a time, just to let you get used to it." Toothless nods, indicating he was ok with this.

Once Trap was satisfied that Toothless was fully lubed up, they hold down Toothless's hind legs as Scrap begins to push his cock inside, finding it to be quite easy to push in. He says to Toothless, "Huh, you're quite lose. Guess all that work you've been doing on other males has really paid off."

Toothless smirks. "I am quite the frequent flier for this sort of thing, no pun intended, also I think I can handle two of you right now."

The heads nod as Trap moves his cock up to push inside, right next to Scrap's, while Snap and Flap sandwich their cocks around Toothless's balls and cock, making him groan even louder.

The Trapper begins to move it's hips back and forth, making the cocks in Toothless's ass slide deeper in and out and the cocks around his own rub against his. Those barbs on the cocks pricked at each and every pleasure point in his ass and on his cock, making Toothless lean his head back and his tongue hang out.

Toothless really couldn't do anything more at this point, he just enjoyed the thrill of having all four cocks that were currently in and around him belong to the same body, something that, before that day, he had never even considered because he didn't know any Snaptrappers that live in the area.

While Toothless was loving having Trap and Scrap's cocks rub against his anal walls, his mind was begging for more so he says to the Trapper, "Guys…this feels…amazing, but…could you-" before he could finish, Snap and Flap had pulled their cocks off of Toothless's and had started to push them inside his ass right on top of Trap and Scrap's, making Toothless moan louder than ever.

With all four cocks in him now, Toothless was certain this couldn't get any better but of course that was wrong as Scrap started licking Toothless's lips and kissing him, Trap and Snap started licking and suckling his balls and Flap started sucking his cock.

All of that plus the musky aroma that the Trapper was releasing made Toothless's pleasure spike, causing him to orgasm right then and there, shooting a load of thick Night Fury spunk that Flap happily swallowed.

The Trapper wasn't quite done yet as Flap wrapped his neck around his Toothless's softening cock and all four of them ram their cocks into Toothless ass, getting as deep as they can which turned out to be just about their entire 18 inch lengths until they thrust one last time and all four cocks erupt with the cum stored in their 8 balls, filling up Toothless's ass with a load hotter than fire, although to Toothless it felt more like soaking his ass in a nice hot springs.

Due to the fact that it was eight balls being unloaded at once, most of the cum released ended up spilling out of Toothless's ass and pooling onto the base of his tail before reaching the ground.

Once the Trapper had settled from their orgasm, they all go up to Toothless's head and lick him, something that Trap had yet to do up until this point, letting him know that he did a good job.

Trap says to Toothless, "You are amazing. We definitely have to come back here." His brothers, and their new mate agreed whole heartedly.

**Ok, that's that. Grim, thank you for suggesting this story, I hope you enjoyed it. **

**This story was fairly shorter than some of the other stories I've written but I do hope that it was enjoyable nonetheless.**

**Leave your suggestions for fanpicks down below, and I will see you later.**


	18. No more requests (for now)

Ok, I've been asked about this for a few times now so I'm just gonna get it out of the way. Right now, I am not taking any more requests for HTTYD fanpicks. Actually, I don't know if you've been following me recently but I have taken up doing a few Pokemon stories for the time being and since I wanted to focus on that, I've decided to put Fanpicks on hold at least for now. Maybe I'll do more in the future, I really don't know, but for now I just wanted to say that I am not taking requests.

I appreciate all the requests and support that I've received for both Fanpicks and my stories in general but right now I just want to focus on my own personal stories.

Anyway, thanks for the support, I do hope to reopen HTTYD Fanpicks at some point in the future, and I'll see you later!


End file.
